Amor contra Deseo
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: Re-upload. Fic del 2009 - Sakura se encuentra indecisa. Por un lado, la relación con su novio Sasuke va de maravilla. Por otro lado, la atracción que ella siente hacia Itachi sólo va en aumento. ¿Podrá mantener ambas o deberá tomar una decisión?


Buenaaaas! Soy Katsumi of Doom, resucitando entre los muertos.

Este fic fue borrado hace algunos años con la intención de ser reescrito y eventualmente publicado nuevamente; sin embargo, no pudo darse. Debido a que perdí acceso temporal a esta cuenta (tenía muchos emails y no recordaba cuál era el que abría este cuenta), lo dejé pasar. Ahora he visto que se ha publicado pedazos de esta historia en otros lados y la verdad no puedo permitir esto. El primer capítulo está bajo el nombre de **Ariszzhhenn** , usuario que _**nunca**_ he utilizado. Intenté responder a thread pero no se podía. En fin...

¿Esta historia podría estar mejor escrita? Sí, podría mejorarse muchísimo. Pero es mía, es la primera que escribí y le tengo mucho cariño. Así que se las devuelvo. No más capítulos, disfruten toda la historia de un tirón. Y si dejan reviews, pues mejor 3

¿Ya habías leído esta historia cuando la publiqué por primera vez? ¡Déjamelo saber también! 3

Y ahora sí, arriba el telón~

* * *

Inmaduros…así son todos…

Está bien que estuviera de novia con Sasuke, que Naruto fuera su mejor amigo…pero se suponía que tenían que hacer un TRABAJO y no habían hecho NADA.

— ¡Naruto-baka! ¡Ya basta!

— Pero es sólo un juego Sakura—chaaan, aparte…

No pudo continuar el kitsune porque fue golpeado por una almohada asesina de parte del menor de los Uchihas.

— ¡Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Deja de jugar en este mismo instante!

Todo se quedó en seco. Sakura nunca le decía Sasuke, y menos con su apellido a su novio. Siempre le decía Sasuke-kun o Tenshi…

— Kawaii—chan…lo siento…no te molestes

— Ustedes dos son unos completos inmaduros. Voy por un poco de agua y si cuando vuelvo no está el trabajo hecho o por lo menos hasta la mitad…conocerán la furia de Haruno Sakura – dijo lo cual los asustó mucho

Sakura salió del cuarto de Sasuke para dirigirse a su cocina. Estaba sirviendo un vaso de agua cuando sintió un cálido aliento en su cuello con una voz terriblemente seductora. "No sabía que estabas aquí…Sa-ku-ra"

Sakura del susto soltó el vaso el cual se rompió en pedazos al golpear el suelo. Dio la vuelta y se encontró con los orbes negros de Itachi.

— Dios…Itachi me has asustado…

Itachi solo sonrió arrogantemente, mientras veía como Sakura se agachaba para recoger los pedazos del vidrio. Al recogerlos, un vidrio cortó la punta de su dedo. Itachi se agachó, le tomó la mano y comenzó a chupar su dedo. Sakura sonreía sonrojadísima.

Momento…si sólo le succionaba la sangre… ¿por qué debía usar su lengua? Dios esto la iba a volver loca…

Finalmente, quitó su dedo de su boca. La ayudó a terminar de recoger los vidrios y la ayudó a pararse. La tomó de la mano y la llevo a su cuarto. Ahí Sakura se sentó, como si estuviera en su propio cuarto. Itachi se sentó al revés en la silla de la computadora y la comenzó a mirar.

— ¿Y cómo vas en la universidad?

— Ahí, bien, pasándola…me dieron el primer puesto de mi aula.

— ¿En serio? Te felicito Itachi-kun

— Gracias ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi estúpido hermano menor y el chico raro?

— Te recuerdo Itachi, que Naruto es mi mejor amigo y oficialmente estoy de novia con tu hermano…

Itachi se acercó a la cama, la empujó suavemente y poniéndose sobre ella se acercó su oído y le susurró:

— ¿Y extraoficialmente?

— Estoy contigo –dijo Sakura sonriendo

Él se acercó a sus labios y comenzó a besarla. Luego se separaron por falta de aire e Itachi se sentó al pie de la cama, mientras Sakura se levantaba y se sentaba en la cabecera.

— ¿Qué piensas Sakura?

— Estoy recordando tu último cumpleaños – dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.

 _Flash Back_

 _Sasuke había invitado a su mejor amigo y a su novia, sólo para poder soportar el cumpleaños de su hermano, en el cual toda la familia le iba a recordar lo bueno que es._

 _Estaban Sakura, él y Naruto en su cuarto, con las luces apagadas, conversando. Sasuke echado en su cama, Sakura recostada en su pecho y Naruto sentado en un sillón._

— _Tenshi… ¿estás bien?_

— _Hn._

— _No te tienes que descargar conmigo ¿Sabes?_

— _Lo siento kawaii…sólo que estoy un poco fastidiado. Toda la familia reunida como nunca sólo por el cumpleaños número 21 de mi hermano._

— _Pero no solo está tu familia también estamos nosotros…Naruto y yo siempre vamos a estar a tu lado._

— _Es diferente. ¿No entiendes?_

— _Lo…lo siento Tenshi-kun…_

— _¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que disculparte? ¿Al menos podrías hacer algo positivo o útil?_

— _Sa…Sasuke-kun…qué…_

— _Ya me oíste deja de quejarte y de decir tonterías. – se levantó y la retiró de su pecho._

 _Sakura se quedó sentada intentando impedir que sus lágrimas corrieran pero no pudo hacer nada y llorando se acercó a la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella._

 _Al salir del cuarto de Sasuke, Sakura se encontró en un largo pasillo. Necesitaba un lugar para poder desfogarse. El baño…era para los invitados…la cocina…muy concurrida. Sin embargo, vio una habitación a la cual nunca había entrado, así que entró._

 _Encontró una habitación un poco desordenada. Había restos de comida por alguna partes del suelo y posters a medio despegarse en las paredes. La computadora estaba prendida y decidió usarla._

 _Vio una conversación del Messenger en la pantalla y aunque la curiosidad mató al gato decidió leerla._

 _················································_

 _ **[Itachi] =/ dice:**_

 _Oye ya me voy, ya comenzó la estúpida fiesta que me hicieron._

 _ **..:::..:::..Shisui..:::..:::.. dice:**_

 _Deberías estar alegre_

 _ **[Itachi] =/ dice:**_

 _ODIO ROTUNDAMENTE las fiestas que hacen…todos hacen parecer que soy lo máximo y todo eso, pero detesto que hagan eso y solo lo hacen por mi padre. DETESTO ESTO. Aparte, aunque no lo creas, me duele un poco que Sasuke tenga que escabullirse a su cuarto con un par de sus amigos para no estar acá._

 _ **..:::..:::..Shisui..:::..:::.. dice:**_

 _Bueno, pero sopórtalo_

 _ **[Itachi] =/ dice:**_

 _Eso haré. Adiós._

 _················································_

 _Sakura se quedó pensando…entonces Itachi no pedía nada de esto y Sasuke se molestaba por las puras…Uf…felizmente había leído esa conversación…_

 _¡Un momento! Si leía una conversación de Itachi…debía ser la computadora de Itachi…y si era la computadora de Itachi…ese debía ser el cuarto de…Itachi._ (N/A: Qué inteligente ¬¬)

 _Se sentó en la cama. Bueno, primero que todo debía decirle a Sasuke lo de la conversación…pero recordó que habían peleado…odiaba cuando él la trataba así. Ella siempre intentaba que él se sintiera lo mejor posible, sin embargo a veces él la trataba mal._

 _Comenzó a llorar, recordando todo lo que le menor de los Uchihas le hacía pasar. Puso su cabeza entre sus manos y siguió llorando. De repente, sintió un peso que caía en la cama donde ella estaba y oyó una voz profunda y algo seductora que decía:_

— _¿Estás bien?_

 _Levantó la cabeza y encontró al frente de ella al mismísimo Uchiha Itachi. Se puso un poco roja pues ella estaba en su cuarto y encima haciendo un escándalo de seguro. Se secó las lágrimas y le dijo:_

— _Lo…lo siento…Itachi—san…no…no fue mi…intención entrar…es que…es que…_

— _Dime que pasa…Sakura ¿Cierto?_

— _Sí…es que…_

 _Itachi se respaldó en la pared al lado de su cama y de improviso jaló a Sakura hasta que ella quedó recostada en su pecho y él tenía un brazo alrededor de ella. Sakura se sintió protegida y a gusto y fue por eso que no intentó liberarse._

— _Dime que pasa._

— _Es que…Sasuke-kun…me habló demasiado mal ahora…yo intento hacer que él se sienta bien pero a veces parece que no le importo._

— _Mira, yo conozco a mi hermano…sé que te quiere…pero él es muy impulsivo, a veces es demasiado imbécil y daña a una de las cosas más preciadas que tiene._

— _Gracias Itachi—san…me has hecho sentir mejor._

— _No me digas así…dime sin el san…suena demasiado raro._

 _Sakura sonrió._

— _¿Ves? Esas sonrisas quiero que estés irradiando siempre, así te vez muy bonita. No te pongas triste por cosas que no son tan importantes._

 _Sakura volvió a sonreír. Itachi le levantó el rostro suavemente hasta que se quedaron mirando. Él sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero por algún motivo…la novia de su hermano siempre le había parecido muy linda y ahora tenerla así…tan dispuesta y desprotegida…le hacía tener un odio hacia su estúpido hermano menor, como él siempre le decía, pero a la vez estaba agradecido de que hubiera pasado eso y de que ella ahora este en su cuarto._

 _Itachi intentó detenerse, pero Sakura tomó la iniciativa. Ella se le fue acercando más y más…_

 _[Sakura Pov: Dios mío que se supone que estoy haciendo, estoy a punto de besar al hermano de mi novio…esto está mal…aunque no sé porque siento que sí debo hacer esto…lo necesito…mejor después pensaré en eso.]_

 _Él también comenzó a acercarse a ella, hasta que sus labios rozaron y los dos sintieron una pequeña descarga eléctrica y luego un apacible calor dentro de ellos, así que no dudaron en seguir besándose. Itachi quería profundizar el beso, pero no estaba seguro si debía hacerlo o no, porque tenía que tener en cuenta que ella era 7 años menor que él y era posible que ella no hubiera experimentado eso con su hermano._

 _Olvidó todo eso, cuando sintió la lengua de ella rozarle sus labios, pidiéndole más. Profundizó el beso, los dos lo estaban disfrutando pero se oyó una voz que decía: "¡Itachi! ¡Itachi!". Era la madre de Itachi, Mikoto, quien lo llamaba. Rápidamente se separaron pero con la seguridad de que esa no sería la última vez que sus labios se unieran._

 _Fin Flash Back_

— ¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de eso? – le preguntó suavemente Itachi.

— Nunca en ningún momento. – le respondió ella con una leve sonrisa. – Me encantaría, créeme, me encantaría, quedarme acá, pero no creo que tu hermano me crea que me he demorado tanto por un vaso de agua. Creo que diré que me perdí.

— ¿En qué? ¿En un departamento? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

— No

— ¿Entonces?

— Me perdí…en tus ojos. – le dijo guiñándole el ojo antes de salir del cuarto.

Sakura sonrió y se recostó en la puerta del cuarto de Itachi. Realmente nunca pensó que conocería a alguien como él…sin embargo…

Le quedaba el remordimiento de lo que le hacía a Sasuke…Él podía ser todo…un poco cruel, vengativo, astuto, calculador, arrogante…pero era el Sasuke del que ella se había enamorado.

Entró al cuarto de su novio. La computadora seguía prendida y en la impresora ya estaba todo el trabajo hecho. En la cama estaba profundamente dormido Sasuke y en el sofá—cama estaba acurrucado Naruto. Ella sonrió tiernamente, con una manta tapó a su mejor amigo y después fue a la cama y se sentó al lado de su novio. Comenzó a hacerle cariño en su pelo. Si algo de Sasuke le encantaba, era su pelo…siempre era tan suave…a veces tan dócil y a veces tan rebelde…cómo él.

De repente, en medio de su sueño, Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura como un niño pequeño… porque eso era él…un niño pequeño…SU niño pequeño. Lo acomodó en sus faldas, mientras le seguía haciendo cariño. Él suspiró y le dijo con una voz media adormecida:

— Te amo Kawaii—chan.

Ella se sorprendió un poco y se sintió muy culpable por lo que acababa de pasar con Itachi…Sasuke de verdad la quería…muy pocas veces le decía "te amo"…además ellos dos sabían que esas palabras no se usaban porque sí…sabían que "te amo" era la declaración sincera de un amor verdadero.

Tenía que cortar todo esto con Itachi…pero le atraía tanto…

— Yo también te amo Tenshi-kun. Más de lo que piensas.

Sakura se inclinó y le dio un corto beso en los labios. "Te prometo Tenshi…te prometo por lo que más quieras que voy a parar esto…es una promesa"

—

— El trabajo estaba muy bien hecho, Sasuke-kun, realmente lo siento por no haberlos ayudado... es que…

— Bah, no importa…tú siempre haces el trabajo era hora de que nosotros lo hiciéramos.

— Bueno, sí, pero la próxima vez yo los ayudaré.

— Está bien como quieras.

Estaban regresando de la escuela. Sasuke estaba acompañando a Sakura a su casa. Era un día normal, pero ella notaba que algo le sucedía.

— Oye…Kawaii—chan

— Dime Tenshi-kun

— ¿Tú…?

— Yo…

— ¿Recuerdas…ese día…del….cumpleaños de Itachi? ¿Lo…lo recuerdas?

¿Qué si lo recordaba? Por Dios…ese era el día en el que había iniciado todo con Itachi. Pero… ¿por qué le preguntaba eso? ¿Es que acaso se había enterado?

— ¡Hola…! Kawaii… ¿Me estás oyendo?

— Sí…lo siento me perdí…sí, sí recuerdo ¿por qué?

— Yo…yo lo siento…por haberte empujado ese día…es que yo – agachó su cabeza – siempre me siento mal en su cumpleaños y me estreso demasiado pero… — aunque estaba con la cabeza gacha se podía notar un evidente sonrojo – a veces, no puedo expresar bien lo que siento…yo…te amo Sakura…nunca te quiero hacer sentir mal, en serio lo siento es que…

Sasuke se detuvo al oír unos sollozos provenientes de su novia.

 _[Sakura's Pov: Por Dios, Sasuke me está pidiendo perdón por lo de ese día y encima yo le estoy engañando…con su propio hermano. Esto no es justo definitivamente tengo que parar esto…sí eso es, voy a ir a la casa de Sasuke y en cuanto vea a Itachi le diré que amo a su hermano y que debemos cortar todo esto. Eso le diré apenas lo vea…que digo, seamos realistas lo primero que haré cuando lo vea es caer de nuevo bajo su hechizo. Mierda, tengo que hacer algo. Amo a Sasuke pero Itachi me atrae demasiado y yo también le atraigo…]_

— Kawaii… ¿por qué lloras? Ya te pedí perdón, en serio lo siento

— No es por eso Sasuke-kun, ¡No es por eso! – le dijo Sakura, echándose en sus brazos a llorar.

— Sakura…Sakura… — repetía Sasuke, sin éxito, pues Sakura sólo lloraba.

Al darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la casa de Sakura, Sasuke cargó a Sakura mientras ella lloraba y entró a la casa. Se sentó en la cama de su novia, y ella se recargó en su pecho, mientras seguía llorando.

Con el tiempo, él había llegado a entender casi totalmente a Sakura. Cuando ella lloraba, lo mejor no era calmarla, ni decirle que todo iba a estar bien, si no simplemente abrazarla mientras ella lloraba. Cuando sintió que ella se estaba calmando, intentó preguntarle.

— ¿Ahora sí me puedes decir que te pasa? – dijo, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

— No…no era nada Tenshi…gracias por reconfortarme, pero no era nada, y sobre lo de ese día no te preocupes ya paso. Tenshi…

— Dime

— No olvides que te amo.

— ¿Cómo me voy a olvidar? Yo también te amo, princesa.

— Lo sé, pero…prométeme que pase lo que pase ten en mente que yo te amo.

— Dios ya me estás asustando, qué te pasa.

— Nada sólo quería que tuvieras eso en mente.

— Bueno, como digas…Ah cierto, qué tal si nos reunimos con el dobe pasado mañana…mis padres me han comprado un nuevo Xbox y adoro ver como haces trizas al enano ese.

— Ja, ja, ja, Sasuke-kun yo no soy tan buena para eso, en serio.

— Igual, ya sabes pasado mañana en mi casa a las cinco.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no voy? – dijo Sakura guiñándole un ojo

— Tendrás un castigo.

— Yo voy con una condición, Tenshi.

— ¿Cuál?

— Yo iré puntualmente a las 5, pero…de todas maneras quiero recibir el castigo.

— Eres incambiable Kawaii.

— Y no niegues que te gusta, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke la abrazó fuertemente y ella le correspondió. Se separó un poco de ella y la besó. Sakura también lo besó. Aunque en ese momento no lo pareciera, no estaba disfrutando ese beso. Cuando se besaba con Sasuke, no sentía esa descarga eléctrica…ese sentimiento de adrenalina que invadía todo su cuerpo…no era lo mismo…sabía que lo amaba…pero no era igual.

Bajó sus labios al cuello. Luego de dar unos cuantos besos comenzó a morderlo suavemente provocando que la piel se irritara mostrando un color rojizo. Al sentir el segundo mordisco, Sasuke gimió roncamente, su cuello era su perdición. A cada mordisco, hacía que Sasuke estuviera bajo sus pies. Volvió a recordar a Itachi, todas las sensaciones que él le hacía sentir tan sólo con un beso.

Dejó de poner pasión en sus besos y Sasuke lo notó, él comenzó a dejar de besarla, pero para evitar una supuesta interrogación posterior, Sakura lo volvió a besar pero haciendo un cambio. Cerró los ojos e imaginó que era Itachi. Ella sólo se dejaba llevar, ya no medía sus actos, hacía con Sasuke todo lo que quería hacer con Itachi. Luego de unos instantes oyó la voz de Sasuke:

— Ehm…Sakura… ¿cómo hemos llegado a esto?

Sakura abrió los ojos. Estaba echada sobre Sasuke en su cama. Él estaba sin su camisa del colegio y ella tenía todos los botones de su blusa abiertos. "Lo…lo siento Sasuke-kun" susurró ella.

— No has hecho nada malo Sakura, sólo te lo dije porque me sorprendiste un poco…pero en serio no has hecho nada malo.

— Lo sé pero nunca pensé que llegaríamos a este punto

— " _Estos son los momentos en los que me arrepiento de abrir mi boca"_ Ni yo. " _Rayos, si me callaba, hubiéramos seguido un poco más, no llegar a "ese" punto pero al menos avanzar más. Sasuke—chan ya se estaba alegrando"_ – miró de reojo y con tristeza a su entrepierna – _"Ya será otra vez amigo"_

Sakura comenzó a abotonarse la blusa del colegio rápidamente. Se estiró la falda que había quedado arrugada. Sasuke también se puso de nuevo su camisa. Era verdad, él tampoco pensó llegar a ese punto. Aunque ambos tenían 14 años, nunca pensó que ella sería capaz de hacerlo llegar a ese punto.

Se terminaron de vestir, y luego de un rápido beso en la boca, él dejó su casa. Mientras, Sakura se sentó en es escritorio junto a su ventana, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y sin querer se tocó los labios y se abrazó los brazos. Desde abajo, Sasuke la vio y sonrió satisfactoriamente.

 _Entonces…si de verdad hubiera hecho esto con Itachi…él non me hubiera detenido…y ¿hubiéramos llegado a…eso? No, no creo…pero con esto…me di cuenta cuánto deseo contenido tengo por Itachi._

A los dos días, Sakura fue a la casa de Sasuke, como le prometió. Él la hizo pasar, como era costumbre, Naruto aún no había llegado. Se comenzaron a besar, se puso encima de Sakura apoyado en sus brazos para no presionarla. Ella tenía una mano en el cabello de Sasuke y la otra en la espalda. Cuando sintió que Sakura metía su mano por debajo de su polo, oyó un grito proveniente de la puerta.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke—teme! Ya vine y… — se quedó en blanco cuando los vio en una posición tan comprometedora.

— Hola Naruto – dijo Sakura mientras que aún no se movía – Ehm… ¿cómo estás?

— Bien…oye…

— Ah! Lo siento. – se separó de Sasuke, se arregló la ropa y se sentó en el sofá—cama. – Olvida que viste esto, ¿si?

— Lo intentaré.

— Bueno, ya llegó mi oponente en el XBox.

— Ni creas, te voy a ganar, Sakura-chan.

(Media hora después)

— No puedo creer que me hayas ganado. – se lamentaba Naruto, mientras Sakura reía.

— Ja, ja, ja, ja. Oye, Kawaii—chan… ¿puedes ir a la cocina por bocaditos, por favor?

— Claro, Tenshi-kun

Sakura salió del cuarto de Sasuke. Se dirigía a la cocina, pero la picardía del deseo la llevo hasta la puerta del cuarto de Itachi.

Abrió suavemente la puerta y de repente, sintió una mano que la jaló adentro del dormitorio. Era Itachi. Él la comenzó a besar contra la pared. Ella, después de recobrarse del susto, le comenzó a corresponder el beso. Recordó la promesa que le hizo a Sasuke, y empujó a Itachi.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

— No…no puedo…Itachi…esto está mal…

— Pero no parece causarte problema esto.

— Lo sé, pero estuve pensando y…

— ¿Y qué?

— Yo amo a tu hermano, Itachi.

— Si tanto lo amas, ¿por qué viniste?

— Yo…

No pudo continuar, porque Itachi la siguió besando y ella no pudo decirle nada, pues el deseo que sentía por él, era más grande ahora.

Poco a poco, Itachi la fue elevando, hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, aún recostada en la pared. Sakura, para no caerse, abrazó fuertemente a Itachi. Se estremeció un poco cuando Itachi tomó sus piernas con sus dos manos y las colocó a casa lado de su cintura. Sakura se sonrojó por la comprometedora posición en la que estaban, pero…el sentir a Itachi tan cerca…por un instante…la hizo olvidar todo

Diez minutos después, Sakura fue a la cocina, recogió los bocaditos, y regresó al cuarto de Sasuke.

— ¿Tanto te has demorado, Kawaii?

— Es que…no sabía cuál bocadito preferirías.

— Me hubieras llamado

— Es que estabas jugando, Tenshi.

Sasuke se sentó en el sofá—cama con un tazón de bocaditos, pues Sakura había traído dos. Abrió sus piernas y le indicó a Sakura que se sentara ahí. Sakura se sentó delante de él, y él la abrazó por detrás. Después de algunos momentos, él cogió un bocadito y le dio a Sakura en la boca. Ella sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Esa era su disculpa. Pensó en la promesa rota que le había hecho a Sasuke. Se sintió triste por no haberla cumplido. Definitivamente la próxima vez tenía que intentar romper ese deseo y atracción que sentía por Itachi y decirle que no podían seguir haciendo eso.

—

Sasuke y Sakura habían salido al parque por la casa de Sakura a pasear, como siempre. Estaba lloviendo, por la tanto mandaron a Sakura y a Sasuke con impermeable, pero ellos se lo quitaron, pues a los dos les encantaba la lluvia.

Sakura iba tomada de la mano de Sasuke. Llegaron a una parte del parque en que el piso era de un cemento muy resbaladizo. Sakura intentó patinar ahí, pero perdía el equilibrio, y sin Sasuke se habría caído al suelo.

— Tenshi-kun…te reto a que patines ahí.

— No lo haré…sé claramente que me voy a caer.

— Oh…el gran Uchiha Sasuke tiene miedo. Es un cobarde – dijo con tono chistoso y sonriendo arrogantemente. — ¡Cobarde, cobarde!

Sakura comenzó a imitar a una gallina frente a Sasuke, pero se movió tanto que comenzó a perder el equilibrio de nuevo y Sasuke la tuvo que coger de nuevo.

— No lo haré, porque no quiero terminar como tú ahora.

— Está bien, Tenshi-kun…pero yo pensé que los Uchihas eran más valientes…

Había dado en el orgullo de Uchiha. Ella sabía como provocarlo. Sasuke separó un poco las piernas y se comenzó a deslizar por el cemento mojado. No perdía el equilibrio ni un momento. Sakura comenzó a tirar piedritas en el camino para provocar su caída, pero Sasuke las esquivaba con gran agilidad.

Luego, se acercó a Sakura y le sonrió arrogantemente. Una de esas sonrisas cuando lograba lo que se proponía.

Y eso ocurría siempre

— Cuando vi piedras en el camino tuve la impresión de que querías asesinarme, Kawaii—chan…

— Asesinarte no, no digas tontería…sólo quería hacerte caer.

— ¿A quién le decías cobarde? – le preguntó, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

— A ti, Tenshi-kun. – le sonrió Sakura. Él nunca lograba intimidarla en lo más mínimo.

Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y se acercaron a una tienda. Sasuke miró maliciosamente a Sakura, y ella tuvo el presentimiento de que se a iba vengar, pues esas miradas sólo aparecían en el rostro del menor de los Uchihas cuando tenia un plan en mente.

— Kawaii—chan…te reto a tomar un helado.

— Claro, Tenshi-kun…pero ¡¿no te has dado cuenta que está lloviendo, hacen aproximadamente 9 grados de temperatura y estamos mojados?!

— Por eso se llama reto, Kawaii—chan.

— Lo haré, con una condición, Tenshi-kun…

— No hay condiciones, yo no te puse condiciones.

— Lo sé, pero yo sí…ya pues, una condición Tenshi-kun, por favor…sólo una… — pidió Sakura haciendo pucherito y dándole un beso a Sasuke en la comisura de la boca. Sasuke no parecía cambiar de opinión, así que Sakura lo empujó contra una pared y comenzó a morderle suavemente el cuello y dejarle un cuanto beso que otro.

Sasuke comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Su cálido aliento se veía a causa del frío intenso. Luego, un intenso color rojo se vio en sus mejillas.

— ¿Ahora sí? – dijo Sakura sonriendo y separándose de él.

— ¿Sabes qué odio de ti? – dijo mirando a Sakura.

— ¿Qué?

— Que siempre me convences.

— Mira también con quién estás hablando, Tenshi-kun…

Ellos volvieron a la tienda y Sasuke le preguntó a Sakura:

— ¿Qué condición quieres?

— Yo tomo el helado…pero tú también comes uno. – dijo ella sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

— Está bien. Señor – dijo, mirando al vendedor. – Deme dos helados.

Luego de comprar los helados en barquillo, Sakura y Sasuke siguieron caminando por el parque. Los dos comían su helado en silencio. En eso, Sakura estornudó.

— ¿Estás bien, Kawaii—chan?

— Sí, sólo fue un estornudo.

Pocos segundos después, Sasuke le siguió con el estornudo.

— ¿Estás bien, Tenshi-kun?

— Sí, también fue sólo un estornudo.

— Tengo la impresión de que el estar mojados, el comer helado y no estar bien abrigados, sin contar la baja temperatura que hay, tienen algo que ver – dijo Sakura sarcásticamente.

— Sí, yo también…oye, estoy cansado, pero las bancas están mojadas, ¿dónde nos vamos a sentar?

— Yo sé donde, sígueme.

Sakura tomó la mano de Sasuke y comenzó a jalar de él hacia un árbol grueso. Tenía un tipo de cueva dentro. Cabían perfectamente dos personas sentadas ahí. Sakura siguió jalando a Sasuke dentro del árbol. Ahí, Sasuke pudo comprobar que el piso ahí estaba seco. Se sentó junto a Sakura y la abrazó, mientras los dos seguían comiendo su helado.

— Te amo, Kawaii—chan

— Yo también te amo, Tenshi-kun.

— Kawaii… — dijo de repente Sasuke mirándola — ¿Tú sabes que cuando nos decimos te amo es un te amo de verdad, cierto? O sea, no es simplemente un te quiero, si no es algo serio, ¿Tú también lo dices seriamente?

— Yo te amo, seria y sinceramente.

— Te prometo, Kawaii—chan, que cada vez que yo diga te amo...va a ser un te amo sincero. Debo de ser algo raro, pero yo tomo demasiado en serio esas palabras.

— Entonces ya somos dos raros, Tenshi-kun.— dijo Sakura sonriendo. — Te amo Uchiha Sasuke.

— Y yo te amo a ti, Haruno Sakura. — dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella para besarla.

—

Sakura regresó a su casa estornudando y muerta de frío, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que nadie se la podría quitar.

Eso le gustaba de Sasuke, él a tener su misma edad, podía darle una diversión algo infantil pero muy dulce, algo que ella quería. Divertirse con alguien que ama.

En cambio, Itachi le daba deseo, placer, algo que, cualquier persona también necesita. Y volvemos al tema del amor contra el deseo.

Se echó a su cama con las manos en la nuca mirando al techo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil elegir entre el amor y el deseo?

Sakura decidió hacer un lista con cosas que sabía de los dos hermanos y así elegir con cual tenía más parecidos, para ver a con quién estaría mejor…

" _A ver, de Sasuke sé muchas cosas…su color favorito, comida favorita, película favorita, etc.…de Itachi…bueno de él no sé mas que va a la Universidad…y es el hermano de Sasuke…de ahí no sé más, pero aparte no se trata de lo que sepas, sino de lo que sientas…y siento deseo por Itachi. De todas formas, también siento por Sasuke, lo amo, y de eso no hay duda. Amo a Sasuke por completo. Cada parte de él. Pero deseo cada parte de Itachi…Con Sasuke me siento…protegida, amada…con Itachi me siento…deseada…¿Realmente era tan difícil decidir entre el sentirse amada y sentirse deseada? Esto no sirve, escribir listas es una estupidez."_

Arrugó el papel y lo tiró al piso.

Luego de dos horas aproximadamente se sintió realmente enferma. Había sido una tremenda irresponsabilidad haber hecho eso. Tenía que buscar dinero para irse a la farmacia a comprar medicina. Pero… ¿Dónde había puesto su dinero?

A ver, la última vez que lo había usado…fue el día que fue a la casa de Sasuke a jugar Xbox… entonces… ¡recuerda, Sakura! Ese día tenía su chaqueta roja.

Entró a su cuarto y rebuscó entre toda su ropa hasta encontrar la bendita chaqueta. Se la puso encima y salió a la calle. Llegó a la farmacia, compró lo necesario, pero al llegar a la caja a pagar, encontró un papel cuidadosamente doblado que ella no recordaba haber puesto ahí. Lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo y pagó. Mientras volvía a su casa, sacó el papelito, lo desdobló con cuidado, y lo leyó:

Decía:

 _Sé que piensas que no soy tan "dulce" como mi hermano, pero quiero demostrarte lo contrario. Yo cuando quiero puedo ser dulce, y ahora quiero ser dulce contigo._

 _Revisa el buzón de tu casa, recibirás una sorpresa._

 _Itachi._

Sí, ella lo sabía, él no era tan dulce como Sasuke era con ella…pero nunca se lo había dicho. ¿Cómo lo sabía él?

Ya había llegado a su casa. A paso lento y tembloroso avanzó hacia su casa.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a su buzón. Lo abrió y notó que su mano temblaba. Cerró los ojos y metió la mano dentro, para ver que había.

Sintió algo muy suave. ¿Le había comprado una chompa? Abrió los ojos y lo vio.

Dentro del buzón estaba el osito más adorable de todos. Era marroncito, muy peludito y algo gordito. Perfecto tamaño para apachurrarlo y eso fue lo primero que hizo cuando lo vio. Llevaba una rosa en su manito. ¡Era tan lindo! Luego, vio que tenía una nota con la misma caligrafía que la anterior nota " _Espero que te guste_ ", decía. ¿Cómo no le iba a gustar?

Lo llevo dentro de su casa y lo puso en una repisa. El osito se veía tan adorable. Era demasiada ternura para una persona. El osito la miraba tan dulcemente…y por momentos podía ver a Itachi reflejado en el osito.

Tenía razón…cuando quería, Itachi podía ser la persona más tierna del mundo…pero…eso no quitaba…que amara a Sasuke. Era cierto, Itachi le atraía…pero amaba a Sasuke, no importara que le regalara Itachi su amor por Sasuke no cambiaría… ¿o si?

Una buena idea sería devolver el osito…porque por tan tierno que sea el osito, ella se había decidido que definitivamente no engañaría a Sasuke.

" _Sí, eso es. Mañana o pasado, no sé, cuando ya no tenga gripe y no haya nadie en la casa de Sasuke, devolveré el osito al buzón. Nadie se enterará de nada y punto final. Itachi entenderá la indirecta de que ya no quiero estar con él..no tendré que hablar con él…y Sasuke nunca se enterará…¡y todo estará bien!"_

—

— Kawaii—chan, sé que no te avisé, pero sólo vine para estar un rato contigo – dijo un pelinegro, mirando a Sakura.

— Sabes que no me tienes que avisar para venir, Tenshi-kun…pero…justo ahora, estaba limpiando mi cuarto – dijo Sakura, sonriendo. Llevaba un polo muy sucio y unos jeans viejos. Tenía un pañuelo amarrado en la cabeza y se veía un poco cansada – Pero, si no te molesta el polvo, pasa.

Sakura se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a Sasuke. Ellos entraron al cuarto de Sakura donde se veía un pequeño montículo de tierra en una parte del cuarto. Todos los muebles estaban movidos, y las cosas de Sakura desparramadas sobre su cama. Su guitarra, su cuaderno de canciones, maquillaje, partituras de piano, el piano eléctrico con su atril, etc.

Sasuke se sentó un puff que estaba en el suelo. Sakura seguía barriendo, moviendo y arreglando sus cosas. De repente, se dio cuenta que no estaba siendo nada hombre si dejaba que Sakura hiciera todo el trabajo y él solo la contemplara.

— Kawaii—chan, ¿te ayudo?

— Sí, gracias por tu ayuda, te tardabas. – dijo ella sonriéndole – Arregla mis cosas, que están sobre mi cama.

Sasuke tomó el atril del piano y lo colocó en su lugar. Se agachó y aseguró las tuercas. Luego, con mucho cuidado, ya que era el instrumento favorito de Sakura, tomó el piano y lo puso sobre el atril. Tomó el atril de la guitarra y lo colocó en el suelo junto al piano. Tomó la guitarra acústica y la puso en uno. Era color negro con tonalidades rojas. A propósito, los dos colores favoritos de Sakura.

Ella adoraba la música, como se podía ver. No podía estar un solo día sin cantar, oír música y tocarla.

Siguió ordenando las cosas de Sakura, al final de todo el tumulto de cosas, encontró un osito de felpa, con una etiqueta que decía, "Te quiero demasiado"

— ¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó a Sakura.

Ella volteó para ver a qué se refería, y vio que sostenía el osito que le había regalado Itachi. Sasuke pudo notar la expresión de miedo de su rostro y se confundió un poco. ¿Qué significaba ese osito?

A ver, Sakura, piensa ¿Qué le puedes decir a Sasuke? ¿Qué Ino se le dio a guardar? ¿Para qué? No tenía sentido… ¿Qué se lo habían regalado de pequeña? Jamás lo creería, al menos, él no. ¿Que se lo dio su hermano porque ella lo engañaba con él? La menos creíble, pero la más cierta…

— Ah…ese osito…lo encontré con las cosas viejas ayer, buscando partituras… creo que lo compré yo hace tiempo…

— ¿Para qué comprarías tú algo que dice te quiero demasiado?

— No lo compré por lo que dice, si no como luce. Es lindo, ¿no? – agarró el osito y lo abrazó — ¿No es tierno?

— Menuda suerte el osito – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué todos sus planes se iban a la mierda? Ahora ni siquiera podría devolver el osito porque Sasuke ya lo vio. ¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda!

—

— Kawaii… ¿puedes ir por una película?

— ¿Te has dado cuenta que siempre soy yo la que tiene que salir del cuarto a recoger cosas?

Sasuke lo meditó un momento y respondió:

— Ahora que lo dices, sí, pero si quieres yo voy.

— No, olvídalo voy yo – dijo ella, pensando encontrarse a Itachi y romper con él.

Sakura salió del cuarto de Sasuke, se detuvo en el cuarto de Itachi. Iba a ser muy difícil eso…pero debía hacerlo. Sasuke la amaba…y ella a él también.

Y no, repito, no se iba a dejar llevar por el deseo como las otras múltiples veces. Esa vez tenía la clara convicción de que iba romper con él.

Se acercó a la puerta y llamó:

— ¿Itachi?

Él salió de su cuarto. Era la primera vez que se veían en algún lugar que no era su a cuarto.

— ¿Qué pasa? – dijo despreocupadamente.

— Necesitamos hablar.

— ¿De qué?

— ¡¿Cómo que de qué?! Mira, necesitamos terminar todo esto. – dijo Sakura perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

— Ajá. ¿Por qué?

— Porque yo amo a tu hermano.

— Si tanto lo amaras como dices nunca le hubieras mentido, ¿no crees?

— Lo nuestro fue un error. Y ahora quiero rectificarme. En serio, terminamos, Itachi.

Él la miró a los ojos. Parecía decidida. Suspiró.

— Como quieras Sakura. Pero cualquier cosa ya sabes que esa es mi habitación – le guiñó un ojo.

— ¡No estoy bromeando!

— Si no estuvieras bromeando… ¿dejarías que te hiciera esto?

La empujó contra la pared del pasillo y la comenzó a besar. Ella lo intentaba empujar como la otra vez, pero él le tomó de las muñecas y las aprisionó. Sakura intentaba no sentir nada, pero lo sentía. Sentía deseo.

Intentó patearlo, pero Itachi le pisó los pies. No tan fuerte como para hacerle doler, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejarla patearlo.

Sakura intentaba decir en besos que parara, pero sólo sonaba algo como "N—no…p—pa—ra...p—por—f—fav—vor..." Pero, desgraciadamente, Itachi oyó "No pares, por favor", en lugar de "No, para por favor"

En ese momento, Sasuke salió de su cuarto, que era al final del pasillo. Los miró, y por un momento no creyó lo que veía. Era simplemente imposible. — Sa…saku…ra

— Sasuke, escúchame. – le dijo ella. Se había logrado separar de Itachi – no es lo que parece…No pienses nada así, nomás…no pasó lo que tú piensas…

— Qué pasaba entonces, ¿Sólo exploraban la boca del otro?

— ¡No! Tenshi-kun…

— ¡No me vuelvas a decir así! ¡No te quiero volver a escuchar eso! Y tú – le dijo a su hermano – ¡eres un imbécil!

Sasuke se le fue encima. Le comenzó a golpear, pero Itachi esquivaba cada golpe. Itachi le propinó un golpe en la cara que le hizo escupir sangre. Sakura corrió hacia donde Sasuke, intentando ayudarlo, pero el le gritó:

— ¡Aléjate estúpida!

Sakura se alejó, con el corazón hecho trizas. Luego de un par de golpes que ella intentó detener pero no pudo, Sasuke empujó a Itachi contra la pared golpeándole e Itachi en su intento de defenderse, empujó a Sasuke por las escaleras.

Sakura vio todo eso en cámara lenta. Agarró a Sasuke del brazo para impedir su caída, pero la fuerza la venció y cayó de las escaleras con él. Sintió como ella y Sasuke rodaban por las escaleras. Luego sintió una estrepitosa caída sumamente dolorosa. Habían caído. Ella debajo de Sasuke. Lo último que recordó es ver a Sasuke con un par de heridas en su rostro y sangre que ella sentía en toda su cara.

La llevaron al hospital junto con Sasuke. Itachi dijo que ellos se habían rodado solos de casualidad. Le creyeron.

Sakura se levantó a la hora de estar en su cuarto del hospital. Le dolía todo. Pensó en Sasuke y llamó a la enfermera.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Vino aquí un chico de cabello negro, de mi misma edad y un poco más alto que yo?

— Sí, él llegó contigo, pero como estaba menos grave, se fue de inmediato.

— ¿Ya me puedo ir yo?

— Sí, sólo esperábamos que despertaras.

Sakura salió del hospital directo a la casa de Sasuke. Se metió por la ventana y subió las escaleras. Se detuvo en la puerta de Sasuke. La tocó. Oyó la débil y algo llorosa voz de Sasuke preguntar quién era. Dudó, pero dijo:

— Sasuke-kun…soy yo…abre la puerta necesitamos hablar.

— Lárgate – ordenó él. Su voz estaba cada vez más llorosa.

— No me hables así, por favor Sasuke-kun, te quiero, yo…

— Qué linda forma de querer que andar besuqueándote con mi hermano.

— Sasuke-kun abre esa puerta, vamos.

— ¡YA TE DIJE QUE TE LARGES! – le gritó, ella notó que lloró un poco.

— Sasuke-kun…por favor necesitamos hablar…abre esa puerta…por favor.

Sasuke ya no respondía. Ella comenzó a llorar al pie de la puerta de Sasuke rogándole que abriera la puerta, pero él hacía caso omiso. Sakura estuvo ahí aproximadamente media hora pero él nunca le abrió. Sakura volvió a su casa llorando por el camino…lamentando ese día en el que por equivocación, entró al cuarto de Uchiha Itachi.

" _Maldita sea mi vida, maldición, ¿por qué mierda a mí? Ahora ya te perdí, Sasuke-kun… ¡Mierda!"_

Lo peor de todo, era que habían entrado a una interminable semana de vacaciones, por la cual Sakura no podía ver a Sasuke. Fue varias veces a su casa, pero su madre le dijo que había salido, más ella podía ver en la cara de su madre que ella estaba cubriendo a su hijo.

Sakura estaba como ida, necesitaba de Sasuke, necesitaba su compañía, necesitaba explicarle el porqué de todo. Necesitaba simplemente, saber que él estaría siempre con ella.

Al terminar esa semana, el primer día de clases, Sakura fue directo donde Sasuke.

— Sasuke-kun, ¿ahora sí me puedes escuchar?

— Estoy ocupado – le respondió él, aunque sólo miraba por la ventana.

— ¿Entonces cuando podemos hablar?

— No hay nada de que hablar.

— Por favor, madura un poco y escúchame – le dijo ella ya algo exasperada.

— Que madure…ah sí, cierto lo olvidé. A ti te gusta la gente madura y mayor, aunque sean siete años, ¿no?

— Sasuke-kun…Lo siento…escúchame por favor. Al menos…al menos déjame explicarte el porqué de todo…por favor, sólo escúchame…

— No tengo nada que escuchar, no me tienes nada que decir. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú y yo no somos NADA, ¡¿me oíste?! ¡Nada! ¡Tú y yo no somos nada! ¿Sabes qué más? ¡Ni siquiera existe un tú y yo!

— Sasuke-kun… — dijo Sakura con la voz algo llorosa.

— ¡SÓLO LÁRGATE! ¡QUIERO ESTAR SÓLO! ¿ENTIENDES? ¡SOLO! ¡SIN NINGUNA PERSONA A MI LADO Y MENOS UNA ESTUPIDA, MENTIROSA Y TRAIDORA COMO TÚ! ¡SAL DE MI VISTA! ¡TE ODIO Y ESPERO QUE TE TRAGUE LA TIERRA!

Sakura se quedó impactada por las palabras de Sasuke. Verdaderamente la odiaba. Y todo por su culpa. Ella intentó hablarle, pero la mirada de odio proveniente del menor de los Uchihas la obligó a callar.

Sasuke pidió que le cambiaran de asiento en la clase. No lo dijo, pero lo hacia porque Sakura estaba a su lado. Realmente ella lo había herido…si ya no lo quería, ¿no le podía decir, simplemente? ¿Y encima hacérselo saber por su hermano? ¿De esa forma?

Aparte de todo, él aún no olvidaba a ese punto que llegaron la última vez…él sintió amor…no en realidad, esa vez sintió deseo de parte de Sakura…pero aun así, sentía que aún la amaba aunque sea un poco. Aunque le costara admitirlo, él todavía la amaba…sentía, que a pesar de todo…en el fondo de su dolido corazón, la quería…y eso era lo peor.

Para Sakura, lo peor era que encima de todo Naruto también estuviera molesto con ella. Bueno, que se puede esperar es su mejor amigo, tiene que estar de su lado. Pero pensó que al menos él si la escucharía, pero no. Nadie le daba la oportunidad para decir lo que pasó en verdad.

En la hora de la salida, Sakura cogió sus cosas y las guardó en su mochila. Como Sasuke estaba en otro sitio, junto a la puerta, salió primero. Sinceramente su día no podía ser peor.

Fue al parque que estaba detrás de su casa, en dirección de la casa de Sasuke. Ellos siempre se veían ahí. Se sentó en una banca. Tal vez no debía estar ahí, pues le traería más recuerdos, pero ese lugar al mismo tiempo le daba mucha paz.

— Lo siento.

Sakura volteó. A su lado, en la banca, estaba Itachi. Estaba con la barbilla apoyada en las manos y estas en las rodillas. Parecía algo arrepentido.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Yo…no debí besarte cuando me dijiste lo de terminar. Realmente…me comportaba algo raro y no sé por qué. Y veo que si no lo hubiera hecho…no estarías acá, estarías en alguna parte con mi hermano…y es mi culpa, lo siento.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos perdidos. Desde el accidente, ella no estaba igual, y él lo había notado. Parecía que al terminar con su hermano…la vida en sus ojos se había apagado.

— Entiendo que no me quieras perdonar…pero al menos ya dije lo que quería decir. Ahora tengo que ir y decirle eso a mi hermano, para que vuelvan a estar. – dijo él levantándose.

— No.

— ¿Qué? – dijo Itachi, volteando.

— No le digas nada…total a él no le importo.

— ¿No quieres que le diga la verdad aunque así volverías a estar con él? – Itachi estaba algo confundido.

— No. – Sakura comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas.

— Pero qué… – Itachi se volvió a sentar – ¿Que te pasa, Sakura?

— Fui a buscarlo…me dijo que…era una estúpida, mentirosa, traidora…y lo soy…

— ¿Qué? Mira habrá sido por la rabia de ese momento…

— Ya había pasado una semana…

A Itachi le dolía verla así tan…triste. Sabía que le había hecho daño, se intentó disculpar y al parecer ella lo había perdonado, pero aún así siempre la quiso y odiaba ver tristes a las personas que él más quería.

Quería reconfortarla, hacerle sentir que todo pasaba, pero ¿cómo decirle eso a alguien que esta pasando por una situación así? Y encima, el no era la personas más indicada que digamos para reconfortarla.

— Pero eso ya no me importa – dijo, secándose las lágrimas.

— Sakura…

— Dime, Itachi.

— Sé que ahora soy bien basura por decirte esto…pero…dado lo que tú me cuentas… y…cómo te trata mi hermano…

— No me lo recuerdes.

— Lo siento, bueno…

— Vamos, suéltalo – dijo Sakura algo intrigada.

Itachi estaba nervioso, se le notaba. Un momento ¿Itachi nervioso? No iba mucho con él, pero en fin, las personas en momentos de tensión o nerviosismo no son quienes parecen ser. Tragó saliva, como tragando el nerviosismo y le preguntó:

— ¿Quisieras darme otra oportunidad oficial?

Sakura se quedó sin palabras. Bueno realmente, siempre había querido a Itachi…y ya no que no estaba con Sasuke…iba a ser lo mejor. Aunque en realidad, en esos momentos no sabía que podía ser mejor en una situación así. Claro que Itachi o era Sasuke, y nunca lo iba a ser…pero…

Eran a veces tan parecidos…pero tan diferentes…Itachi era posesivo, frió…de besos furiosos y ardientes…de cogerla contra la pared y arrimarse. Itachi no era el dulce amor, sino el amargo deseo. Entonces, eso…el deseo ¿Era lo que ella quería? No sabía realmente.

Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba alguien a quien querer y se querida por alguien. Sentirse más que todo, protegida por alguien. Entonces la respuesta es sí, ¿no?

— Lo siento, Sakura, no debí preguntarte eso, lo siento, en serio, me dejé llevar, es que te vi tan desprotegida y…

¿Protección? Ella acaba de pensar eso. Necesitaba sentirse protegida…e Itachi le acababa de ofrecer esa protección que tanto necesitaba.

Él seguí hablando y pidiendo perdón, hasta que ella habló.

— Itachi…

— ¿Qué pasa? – dijo, deteniendo sus súplicas por perdón.

— No he dicho que no. – dijo Sakura sonriendo muy débilmente.

Itachi se quedó algo impactado, pues realmente no pensaba que ella le iba a decir que sí.

— ¿Entonces?

— La respuesta es sí, Itachi-kun. – dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa débil.

Sakura se acercó más a él y él también. Itachi la tomó del mentón como en los viejos tiempos y la besó despacio. Puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola y ella, se sintió…protegida. Justo en ese momento, pasó un moreno con marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas, que al ver esa escena, comenzó a correr con desespero en dirección a su casa.

—

Otro día de escuela,

Otro día de martirio.

Otro día de odio de Sasuke.

Iba a llegar tarde a su casa. Se había demorado mucho ordenando sus cosas y salió último de la clase. Llovía intensamente, pero eso a ella no le importaba ya que le encantaba la lluvia. En la puerta del colegio, divisó a dos personas besándose. Recordó como ella hacía eso con Sasuke y se puso algo triste. Besarse bajo la lluvia era algo que a los dos les encantaba. Ese chico también tenía el pelo como él…la chica era de cabello largo y rubio…tenía un gran parecido con Ino…un momento… ¡Son Sasuke e Ino!

Sakura se quedó paralizada con lo que vio. Sasuke e Ino estaban besándose en la puerta del colegio, embriagados en un potente abrazo. Se escondió detrás de un árbol, aunque sabía que ver eso le hacía daño. Más daño le hizo cuando oyó la voz de Sasuke algo ronca por el beso:

— Ino, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

— Sí, Sasuke-kun.

Sakura no aguantó y se puso a llorar en silencio. No entendía porque Sasuke había comenzado a estar tan rápido con otra persona. ¿Es que ya no sentía nada por ella? ¿Nunca la amó y por eso fue fácil olvidarla?

Fue directamente corriendo a su casa. Se tiró en su cama y se tapó la cabeza con una almohada intentando reprimir los llantos, pero nada funcionaba, pues ella sabía que sólo iba a estar bien si Sasuke estaba de nuevo a su lado.

Después de unos días de aguantar el martirio de ver a Sasuke e Ino juntos, Sakura decidió que definitivamente debía olvidar a Sasuke.

—

— Itachi-kun…hay una fiesta de una amiga…para parejas, ¿quieres ir?

— ¿Fiesta?

— Aja – dijo Sakura sonriendo. – ¿Quieres?

— Sakura…

— Dime.

— Las fiesta de tus amigas son…ehm…fiestas.

— Por eso, te estoy diciendo fiesta.

— Y van a ir más que todo gente de tu edad.

— Pero que tiene, yo voy a estar contigo.

— Es que creo que va a ser algo aburrido… ¿sólo música y música?

— Y botella borracha ^^ — dijo Sakura poniendo una cara algo pervertida.

— No creo…

— Pero… — Sakura hizo pucherito.

— Es que no me puedes obligar, linda. Me aburro en esas fiestas. Yo ya no tengo 14 años.

Ella lo sabía. No necesitaba que se lo dijera. No sabía si a propósito o sin querer, Itachi siempre le tenía que recordar su diferencia de edad. ¿Qué más da si se llevan 7 años? ¿Qué más da si no tiene los mismos gustos?

— Bueno, está bien – dijo ella suspirando.

— Pero si quieres salir…han inaugurado un nuevo Night Club en la ciudad, ¿quieres ir? Tengo entradas – dijo él sonriendo.

— Sí, supongo – dijo ella sonando algo desanimada. No le gustaban mucho esos Night Clubs. – ¿A qué hora es?

— A las 11 p.m.

— ¿Qué? – dijo Sakura abriendo notablemente los ojos — Pero, Itachi si para fiestas solo tengo permiso hasta esa hora, no desde esa hora.

— Pero los Night Clubs abren a esa hora.

— Pero no puedo, aparte no me van a dar permiso. ¿Qué tienen tus Night Club que no tengan mis fiestas? – dijo, cruzando los brazos.

— Bar, DJ,…

— Es que esos lugares me dan un poco de miedo.

— ¿Miedo? Si es uno de los más sanos.

Sakura agachó la mirada.

— La gente también me da algo de miedo.

— Está bien, te comprendo…bueno a ver… — estaban viendo un lugar a donde ir el fin de semana en el cuarto de Itachi. – ¿Vamos a comer?

— ¿Comer? — repitió Sakura

— Sí, ¿por qué? – preguntó Itachi.

— No sé, ir tan solo a comer…me parece una mejor idea ir a comer algo al paso nomás y de ahí a algún lugar.

— Nunca nos vamos a poner de acuerdo, ¿cierto?

— No creo. Pero déjame pensar…un sacrificio cada uno. Mi fiesta termina a las diez y media. De ahí, digo que me quedo a dormir a casa de Hinata y nos vamos al Night Club, ¿ya?

— Sí, esa es una mejor idea. Así quedamos. A propósito, ¿qué hora es?

— Las seis y media.

— Ya es tarde, mañana tengo examen en la universidad.

— Itachi, no sé si me escuchaste, dije seis y media…eso **no** es tarde.

— Créeme que para estos exámenes tengo que estudiar varias horas.

— Bueno, está bien…ya me voy. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

— No puedo, de ahí hay otro examen.

— ¿Pasado mañana?

— Examen.

— ¿Qué días no tienes exámenes, ah?

— Compréndeme…

— Por más que yo no estudie en la universidad, no me vas a hacer creer que a cada rato tienes exámenes, Itachi.

— Sakura, no comiences… — suspiró Itachi

— ¿Que no comience qué? – preguntó Sakura, algo altanera.

— La universidad, es diferente a la secundaria, amor. Hay más exámenes, y más trabajos y son más exigentes.

— Lo siento, amor…me dejé llevar…es que me molesta un poco que no nos podamos ver seguido…

— No te preocupes. Yo te llamo apenas pueda.

Itachi se acercó a besarla. Ahora ya no sentían miedo de que los descubrieran, pues ya era algo oficial. Y eso era un poco malo. Sin la adrenalina del miedo…ya no había mucho que sentir. Todo era parte de la rutina.

— Adiós, cuídate.

Sakura salió del cuarto de Itachi. Apenas cerró la puerta volteó y se encontró con los ojos negros de Sasuke. Él la miró un momento. Ella estaba algo anonada. Dirigió su mirada hacia su mano, donde sujetaba una bolsa de bocaditos y un par de películas. Sakura lo volvió a mirar a lo que él respondió:

— Descubrí que confías más si tú vas por la comida y las películas.

— Sasuke-kun…

— ¡Sasuke-kun…apúrate…! – se escuchó una voz que provenía del cuarto de Sasuke.

Y se metió a su cuarto. Sakura bajó lentamente las escaleras y se fue a su casa. Volvió a llorar aunque lo había prometido.

El sábado fue una catástrofe. En la fiesta de Sakura, Itachi estaba con su cara de "Qué aburrimiento, sáquenme de aquí". No quiso pararse a bailar desde que llegó, ni siquiera con Sakura. Parecía un papá esperando a su hija. Aparte, sus amigas no dejaban de insinuársele de una forma tan infantil…

Luego, en el Night Club, Itachi se encontró con unos amigos que hablaban de temas que ella no comprendía bien. Reían por cualquier cosa…no parecían muy confiables. Sentía que ella sobraba ahí…estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando oyó una pregunta que le hicieron a Itachi que la dejó helada:

— No sabía que tenías una hermanita aparte de Sasuke, ¿para que la trajiste?

Itachi comenzó a tomar y a tomar. Cada vez olía más a alcohol. Sakura le decía que no tomara pero él le dijo:

— No te preocupes, amor…sé lo que hago. – dijo con una voz de ebrio – Oye, ven acá que estás bella y te quiero dar un beso.

Sakura logró separar a Itachi de ella y momentos después Itachi entró a una fase en la que estaba medio dormido y con las justas caminaba. Felizmente, lo logró sacar del Night Club.

Con dificultad lo llevó a su casa, donde con aun más dificultad lo echó a su cama. Le quitó la casaca y los zapatos y lo tapó con la sábana. Itachi "despertó" un momento y comenzó a besar a Sakura. A cada beso le dejaba un sabor amargo a alcohol en su boca.

— Itachi…para…estás ebrio…

— Ebrio por ti, que estás lindísima mi amor, ¿te lo dije?

— Itachi…suéltame…por favor…

Pero Itachi la seguía abrazando y besando. Sakura se odio mucho, pero tuvo que darle una cachetada a Itachi y luego tirarle un vaso de agua que había en la mesa de noche.

— ¡El agua está helada!

— ¡Y tú estás ebrio!

— Hay no pensé que tomaría tanto…lo siento…

— ¿Siempre haces eso Itachi? ¿Irte a fiestas y regresar a tu casa ebrio?

— No. Hoy día en serio no sé que me pasó. Nunca tomo tanto. En serio.

— Itachi…

— En serio.

— …

— Por favor…

— Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí?

— Vamos no te vayas así molesta conmigo.

— Te dije que nos vemos mañana.

— Amor, por favor…

— ¡Te dije que nos vemos mañana! – gritó colérica Sakura.

Itachi se quedó algo impactado. Sakura se puso la mano en la boca dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Por qué le había gritado de esa manera a Itachi?

— Itachi…lo, lo siento… — se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente – Lo siento amor…pero, mañana nos vemos ¿Sí? Ya es tarde.

— Sakura, te… — hizo una pausa — quiero mucho.

— Yo también te quiero. Duerme bien, descansa. – le dijo acariciando su pelo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—

Miraba por la ventana de su cuarto. Llovía mucho…recordaba como adoraba los días de lluvia con ella…pero ya que va.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Sasuke-kun?

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró. Su largo cabello rubio caía por su espalda, que ahora estaba suelto, dándole un cierto aire de ternura. Esos ojos celestes que denotaban preocupación y querer.

— No, nada.

— Vamos, no me mientas…A mí no.

— En serio Ino, no me pasa nada.

— Me preocupas Sasuke-kun. Hace días que miras por la ventana al vacío. – dijo Ino, sentándose en su cama, mirando a Sasuke.

— No te preocupes por cosas sin importancia, Ino. – Sasuke se levantó se la silla del escritorio donde estaba sentando y se sentó junto a ella. Si decir ni una sola palabra, se fueron juntando poco a poco hasta que sus labios se unieron. Fue un beso corto, tierno, pero necesario.

Realmente ella lo ayudaba a olvidar casi todos sus problemas que tenía en la cabeza en ese momento. Ella era a la vez, tan tierna y tan atrevida…no era muy romántica que digamos, pero él tampoco lo era.

Ella no tenía ese aire de inocencia…pero él no era nada inocente.

Ella no irradiaba luz de sus ojos…pero él tampoco.

Ella no lo llamaba con un apelativo cariñoso…pero él tampoco.

Ella no le decía te amo…pero él tampoco.

Así que se podría decir que eran muy parecidos en varias cosas. Parecían dos polos iguales.

Sasuke se recostó en la cabecera de la cama y jaló a Ino con él y la recostó en su pecho. Ella lo abrazó fuertemente y le susurró al oído: Te quiero mucho. Él también le susurró y le dijo: Yo también te…

Quería decirlo, realmente quería decirlo, pero su corazón no se lo permitía…

— Yo también te quiero.

Ella era una buena persona, y él la valoraba por eso. Esa relación que mantenían ambos…lo hacía sentirse cada vez mejor. Cada vez que estaba con ella, sentía que todos sus problemas parecían insignificantes.

— Sasuke-kun, sé que quieres que no me preocupe, pero dime la verdad, ¿en serio no te pasa nada? – le preguntó Ino, acariciando su cabello.

— Ino, ¿te gusta verme molesto?

— N—no…

— Entonces no preguntes. — respondió secamente.

Ino calló y retiró su mano, pero aún no podía olvidar la última vez que estuvieron en la casa de Sasuke, el día que vieron la película…

 _Flash Back_

Era una película de terror, cortesía Sasuke. Él le enseñó la película con una sonrisa arrogante, esperando que se negara…pero ella sonrió y le dijo: Ponla, adoro las de terror, ante la mirada asombrada de él.

Puso la película, y sí ella no tenía mucho miedo, sólo se estremecía un poco en las escenas de terror. En uno de esos estremecimientos, Sasuke se acercó inmediatamente a ella y la abrazado muy…muy protectoramente, como si…ella realmente tuviera miedo…como si el deseara protegerla.

— Sasuke-kun…no tengo miedo – dijo Ino sonriendo.

— ¿No te da miedo a una película de terror?

— No.

— ¿Entonces para que me dijiste que la pusiera?

— Porque me gustan las películas de terror. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te pidiera que pusieras una que me iba a dar miedo para tener excusa para abrazarte y para que me abraces? No necesito excusas, estamos juntos, yo te puedo abrazar cuando quiera.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo. Sí, por el lado práctico era cierto, pero no era la respuesta que estaba esperando. Normalmente, (y a eso estaba acostumbrado), las chicas, (ejem, la chica) le pedía que le pusiera una película que _sabía_ que le iba a dar miedo, sólo para abrazarlo, aunque no necesiten excusas. _"Sé que no necesito excusas, pero…me gusta aprovechar cualquier momento para abrazarte"_ Recordaba exactamente esa respuesta. Y si bien las respuestas eran prácticamente iguales, eran totalmente diferentes.

— Sasuke-kun, trae bocaditos…y otra película esta no me da el más mínimo miedo. – le pidió Ino.

Sasuke se paró y salió de la habitación. Ino se quedó viendo la película y pensando… ¿Acaso Sasuke pensaba que ella era una pobre y desgraciada niña indefensa? Por Dios, qué le pasaba, como si realmente necesitara abrazar a alguien para sentirse bien.

Era verdad, Sasuke no era nada práctico.

Pasaron aproximadamente 15 minutos, y Sasuke no volvía. Bueno preocupada no estaba, no le podía pasar nada en una casa, pero… ¿En que se estará entreteniendo?

De pronto, sintió pasos por el corredor. Ella supuso que ya estaría en camino, pero…los pasos se detuvieron a mitad del camino, así que pensó que se había detenido, por ello le gritó:

— ¡Sasuke-kun…apúrate…!

Pocos segundos después, Sasuke entró al cuarto. Ino le sonrió y se arrimó para que se sentaran juntos, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Sasuke la ignoró olímpicamente y se tiró a su cama mirando a la ventana…

— Sasuke-kun ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada, déjame. – le respondió de mala gana.

— Sasuke, si me vas a tratar así, me iré a mi casa – amenazó.

— Vete a donde quieras. – le dijo, para taparse la cabeza con su almohada.

Ino se quedó muda, pues ella esperaba que le rogara para que no se fuera. Y ya se disponía a irse, pero oyó unos leves sollozos de parte de su novio, y no lo iba a dejar solo así. Dejando su orgullo atrás se atrevió a hablarle de nuevo.

— Sasuke-kun…

— ¡Lárgate!

Y dicho esto, Ino recobró su orgullo y se fue dando un portazo.

 _Fin Flash Back_

Cabe decir que Sasuke no le pidió perdón por eso, pero ella tampoco le iba a pedir que se lo diga. Así estaban mejor, no tenían que dejar TODO en claro siempre.

—

Estaban en el parque de atrás de la casa de Sakura. El lugar donde habían comenzado a estar. Itachi le había dicho que fuera ahí, pues quería conversar con ella. ¿Seguiría molesto por lo del grito que le dio? Ella estaba en su casa, pues la ventana de su cuarto, daba directamente frente al parque. Cuando vio que Itachi llegaba, bajó las escaleras y salió al parque.

— Hola Itachi-kun.

— Hola Sakura. Ven siéntate – le dijo, mostrándole la hierba que estaba a su lado. Ella se sentó junto a él.

— ¿Qué querías decirme?

— Respóndeme algo…

— Dime.

— ¿Tú eres feliz?

Sakura se quedó en silencio. ¿Felicidad? No recordaba cómo era ser feliz. ¿Entonces era infeliz? ¿O acaso era feliz y no se daba cuenta?

No había sentido felicidad, o algo parecido a eso, desde que estaba con Sasuke. Con Itachi…lo quería, lo quería muchísimo, pero…ese sentimiento de felicidad…no lo sentía, pues cualquier cosa, le recordaba a Sasuke.

Miró a Itachi, ¿entonces por qué estaba saliendo con él? Miró a sus ojos…que bellos ojos tenía, negros como la noche, pero a la vez, tan elegantes…iguales a los de Sasuke.

Su rostro…, el rostro de un ángel bajado del cielo. Un ángel que podía ser tierno y romántico, pero a la vez, seductor y atrevido….como Sasuke…

Su cuello…que tantas veces había sido suyo…como Itachi sonreía cada vez que ella lo mordía…igual que Sasuke, que cuando ella le mordía el cuello, lo enloquecía.

Itachi la tomó de las manos, como esperando una respuesta de ella. Sakura bajó la mirada sus manos…esas manos…tan fuertes y protectoras…que con un abrazo de él ella podía sentir toda la seguridad del mundo…como cuando Sasuke la abrazaba…

¡Era eso! Itachi era muy parecido a Sasuke, le recordaba a él. Era como si aún saliera con Sasuke…con un Sasuke versión siete años más.

Entonces se dio cuenta, que todo este tiempo…estuvo jugando con los sentimientos de Itachi, haciéndose creer a ella misma, que él era Sasuke y que nada había pasado. Que todavía la quería. Que no la odiaba.

Pero, ¿Cómo decirle todo eso a Itachi? Él la quería, los dos se querían y eso no se podía negar…pero a amarse…había un largo camino que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a recorrer.

Intento comenzar a hablar pero Itachi la detuvo.

— No lo digas. Me quieres pero no me amas, ¿cierto?

— Itachi-kun… — dijo, con sus ojos llenos de pena

— No me voy a molestar, sólo dime la verdad.

— Te quiero muchísimo Itachi, pero…no te amo.

Ella cerró los ojos, esperando que él se molestara, la golpeara, se fuera o algo, pero escuchó su voz, aún a su lado.

— Te comprendo. – Sakura abrió los ojos y lo miró confundida – Yo también te quiero un montón, no sabes cuánto, pero…sinceramente no creo que lo nuestro vaya a funcionar, porque con simple cariño, y sin amor no creo que lleguemos a ninguna parte.

— Lo siento, Itachi-kun…

— No es tu culpa, también es la mía…Yo también lo siento.

— Terminamos, ¿cierto? – preguntó con un deje de tristeza.

— Creo que sería lo mejor. Pero…cualquier cosa…confía en mí, yo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, pese a todo. – le dijo con una débil sonrisa.

— No te preocupes.

—

Esto había que ponerlo en el record Guinness…los dos hermanos más lindos de toda la ciudad, habían terminado con ella. Uno había terminado con ella en una discusión…el otro por las buenas. Pero de todas maneras, habían terminado con ella. ¿Dónde está el trofeo?

— _Creo que nadie nunca me va a llegar a querer… ¿tan mala persona soy?_ – se dijo, mientras caminaba por la ciudad – _Aunque pensándolo…uno si me llegó a querer…a amar…y yo la cagué como siempre. ¿Es que acaso no puedo hacer nada bien?_

Comenzó a llover. _Gracias por hacer la escena más dramática, Dios. ¿Acaso te gusta verme sufrir? Pues parece._

Se metió dentro de un mini—supermercado. Estaba algo vacío para ser fin de semana, donde todas las personas aprovechan para hacer sus compras. Comenzó a ver las cosas de oferta y vio por los estantes a Sasuke y a Ino. Sintió una opresión en el pecho. Se acercó más, ocultándose, y oyó que Ino le hablaba a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué llevamos Sasuke-kun?

— Y que sé yo, eras tú la que quería venir.

— ¿Sigues molesto?

 _¿Molesto? ¿Acaso ellos pelearon o algo? ¿Esa pelea podría ser un factor para que vuelva con Sasuke?_

— Sólo coge lo que viniste a comprar y vayámonos, Ino.

— ¿Sabes? Si te sigues cerrando no legarás a ninguna parte.

 _¿Cómo se atreve a decirle eso? Cuando Sasuke comienza a cerrarse y a no querer hablar, o simplemente está molesto, no había que decirle nada, ni hablarle, cuando él estuviera listo hablaría._ Sonrió _Eso quiere decir que ella no lo conoce lo suficiente como para haberse dado cuenta de eso._

— Ino, cambia de tema ¿Quieres? – le ordenó Sasuke exasperado.

— Lo siento, Tenshi-kun — _¿Cómo se atreve esa arpía a llamarlo cuando solo yo lo llamo así? Bueno, lo llamaba._

— No me llames así, ¿entendiste? – dijo muy, muy (muy) molesto. ¡ _Eso, Sasuke-kun! ¡Demuéstrale a esa arpía que sólo yo te llamo así!_ – Nunca, nunca me vuelvas a llamar así.

— Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. Pero… ¿Por qué?

Sasuke la miró un momento e Ino supo que no le iba a responder. Ella siguió avanzando hacia las cajas, pero Sasuke se quedó ahí parado pensativo.

— Porque la única persona que me llamaba así, es la persona a la que más odio en este mundo – dijo en un susurro antes de seguir a Ino.

Sakura oyó eso y se quedó petrificada. ¿Tanto así la odiaba? Y eso…lo había sentido con tanto odio. Y eso, que no sabía que ella estaba ahí. Si lo supiera, ¿hubiera reaccionado peor?

Se acercó hacia los dulces y cogió unos chocolates. Se acercó a la caja, pagó y salió. Ya no los volvió a ver. Le dolía tanto que Sasuke haya dicho eso de ella…le dolía tanto su odio…

Pero a la vez…empezaba a odiar a Sasuke. Odiaba que no lo pudiera olvidar. Odiaba que siempre estuviera presente en sus pensamientos. Odiaba que él la hubiera olvidado tan fácilmente.

Lo odiaba porque aún lo amaba.

Pero aún más, se odiaba a ella misma, porque sabía que en parte, ella tenía la culpa por haber lastimado a la única persona que siempre la quiso.

Comenzó a llorar. No se notaba bajo la lluvia. Y aunque no lloviera, nunca nadie se daba cuenta de lo que sentía. Nunca

—

Estaba tirada en su cama boca-abajo. Sumida en sus pensamientos, casi dormida. Le dolía mucho la cabeza…le dolía el corazón por ver esa escena con Sasuke e Ino. Se levantó pesadamente y caminó al baño. Bueno, el dolor en el pecho era psicológico, pero el dolor de cabeza…debía ser por algo, le dolía demasiado.

Se miró al espejo. Estaba demacrada. Bajo sus ojos se notaban todas las noches de insomnio que pasaba por culpa de Sasuke. No, en realidad no era la culpa de Sasuke. Era de ella. Era toda su maldita culpa ¿Por qué mierda tenía que engañarle a la persona que de verdad la quería?

Abrió el botiquín. Rebuscó entre todas las pastillas y encontró un frasco de analgésicos de 500 mg. Leyó en la etiqueta y leyó: _"Se recomienda tomar una pastilla cada cuatro horas"_ Tomó el frasco y lo llevo a la cocina, donde después de servirse un vaso con agua se tomó la primera.

 _1…Por ser tan estúpida_

 _2…Por engañarte con tu hermano._ – sacó la segunda pastilla.

 _3…Porque me odias_

 _4…Porque después de que rompimos, volví con tu hermano_ – la cuarta que tomaba

 _5…Porque no te puedo olvidar._

 _6…Porque aún te amo…_

Una hora después, se sintió como si estuviera drogada. _A ver, 500 miligramos…6 pastillas…no puedo multiplicar ahora…Me siento…dormida…pero a la vez…no siento nada._

En ese momento sonó el timbre y fue a abrir la puerta. Sakura vivía sola, pues sus padres habían muerto… y una tía extranjera era la que se ocupaba de sus gastos.

Era Hinata. Al verla en un estado tan deplorable, abrió los ojos.

— Sakura-chan, ¿Qué te pasó?

— Nada…me dolía la cabeza…y me tomé un par de analgésicos. – notó que arrastraba las palabras y parecía ebria.

— ¿Cuántos?

— Creo que…seis…

— ¡Seis! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

— Quería aliviar todo este dolor – dijo tocando su pecho — ¿Ves? Ahora no siento nada.

Hinata la miraba con una cara de pena. No, de pena no. De lástima. Sentía lástima por ella. Verla así, que no podía coordinar muy bien sus movimientos. Que su voz estaba afectada por la ingestión de tantos analgésicos.

Sakura se tiró en un sillón y Hinata se sentó frente a ella. A Sakura se le cerraban los ojos por el medicamento.

— Es por el imbécil de Sasuke que haces esto ¿Cierto? – dijo con un deje de molestia. Odiaba ver como sus amigas hacían estupideces por un chico que a veces no valía la pena.

— ¡No lo llames imbécil! Es la mejor persona en este mundo…la basura de la historia fui yo…

— No fue así, vamos…

— Claro que sí. ¿Quién lo engañó con su hermano?

— Sakura…

— Me siento…sin dolor…estas pastillas son sorprendentes.

Sakura intentó pararse pero no pudo. Volvió a caer en el sillón. En el segundo intento, Hinata se puso debajo del brazo de Sakura y la ayudó a caminar hacia su cuarto. Sakura apenas tocó su cama se tiró a ella y a los pocos segundos se quedó dormida a causa de tantos analgésicos.

Hinata se quedó velando su sueño. Le dolía ver a su amiga en ese estado tan deplorable. Se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina donde guardó las pastillas en su bolso.

Cuando volvió al cuarto de Sakura, ella estaba moviéndose levemente. Hacía gestos de dolor. Supuso que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Luego de unos momentos, una lágrima bajó del rostro de Sakura y se perdió entre las sábanas.

Una tras otras, las lágrimas bajaban. Sakura, por su parte comenzó a hablar dormida.

— Sasu—k—ke—kun…n—no me d—dejes… T—Tenshi-kun…t—te amo, am—mor. Lo s—sient—to. Fue m—mi c—culpa… Perd—dóname…

Hinata la movió levemente y poco a poco comenzó a dejar de llorar.

Horas después, Sakura se levantó un poco mejor, pero aún con la cara demacrada. Esas pastillas la habían hecho sentir como nunca…sin dolor. No le dolía el pecho, no le dolía la cabeza, no sentía…

Se sentó en su cama y no vio a Hinata a su lado. _Seguro ya se fue, como todos._

Fue directo a la cocina por más pastillas. No las encontraba. Rebuscó por todos los lugares de la cocina, pero no había rastros de ellas.

Se estaba comenzando a alterar, ¿dónde mierda estaban esas pastillas?

— Sabes que eso no solucionará nada, ¿cierto?

Sakura volteó y se encontró con Hinata. Desvió la mirada, pues ahora sí, parecía una drogadicta que quería más pastillas y se sentía muy avergonzada.

— Por más pastillas que tomes, no vas a borrar lo que le hiciste a Sasuke. Por más pastillas que tomes, no vas a borrar que a él ya no le importas. No vas a borrar, ni remediar nada. No puedes vivir tu vida tomando pastillas cada vez que te pasa algo. Eso es irresponsable, aparte de inmaduro, y tú no eres así, Sakura. Simplemente, acepta que todo esto está pasando y ya. Además, tu piensas que esto es el fin del mundo, o el fin de tu vida amorosa, pero recuerda: _"Al final, todo está bien, si no está bien, aún no es el final"_ Compórtate, ¿quieres?

— Lo siento, Hinata…te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

— Pero que esa promesa sea de verdad, ¿si?

— Lo juro.

—

Decepcionado… Realmente no encontraba otra descripción para definir como se sentía en ese momento…

Su novia, su hermano, todos lo habían traicionada…Se sentía traicionado…y solo.

Más sólo que nunca…lo peor es sentirse rodeado de una multitud de gente, y sin embargo sentirse…

Solo

Tener que ver día a día a esas personas que lo habían herido. Que lo habían lastimado. Ellos se tenían entre ellos, sin embargo él estaba…

Solo

Desilusión. Sí, aparte de decepción, _desilusión_ , tal vez. Había que aceptarlo, se había ilusionado al verse en algunos años, aún con ella a su lado…feliz ¿Felicidad? No, sinceramente ya no creía en ese cuento de hadas.

 _Ya me resigné… a poder encontrar a alguien que no me hiera_

 _Ya me cansé… de confiar en alguien y salir lastimado_

 _Ya no volveré…a amar así._

 _Ya me cansé…de que me jodan la vida_

 _Ya me cansé… de que me lastimen_

 _Ya me cansé… de esta puta vida._

Sin embargo…quedaba _ella_.

Aquella que nunca lo había lastimado. La que jamás lo había herido. La que nunca lo traicionó. La que aún está a su lado. _A pesar de saber como se sentía él_.

 _Ella…es diferente…nunca me lastimó…no se pone a llorar por cualquier estupidez, ni toma las cosas tan en serio, ella no piensa que la vida es una película con final feliz…_

 _Ella es diferente._

Sasuke volteó y la vio. Ella intentaba lograr sacar alguna melodía de su querida guitarra…más lo único que se oía eran sonidos disonantes. Suspiró. Era un hecho, ella nunca de los nunca podría tocar un instrumento musical. No tenía talento.

De repente a su mente vino la suave melodía de un piano. Volvió a suspirar y sacudió la cabeza.

 _¿Y qué más da si no sabe tocar algún instrumento? No sabrá imitar a Mozart, Beethoven, o tal vez al guitarrista del Tri, pero…ella no es la clase de persona que lastima. Nunca me ha hecho daño. Y será por eso que la quiero._

— Ino – llamó Sasuke.

— Ya, no me digas que soy un desastre con la guitarra, ya lo sé.

— No, eso no, ven – Sasuke le hizo señas con la mano para que se acercara.

Ella se acercó y se sentó junto a Sasuke. Él la miró un rato, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos azules.

— ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?

— Te quiero. – Aquella confesión lo hizo sentir algo desubicado, pues sintió un leve ardor en sus mejillas, más aunque esperaba que ella también se sonrojara, ella sonrió.

— Yo también te quiero, Sasuke-kun – dijo Ino acercándose a sus labios.

Él la besó dulcemente, hacía tiempo que no sentía algo parecido.

Hacía tiempo que no le decía te quiero a alguien.

—

Al menos en deportes podía desfogarse. Le encantaba el voley y el fútbol, así que decidió jugar voley, para poder sacar toda esa rabia interna.

Las chicas jugaban voley, mientras los chicos descansaban de su partido de fútbol. Sasuke estaba ahí, respirando agitadamente y con el sudor en su cabello y en su polo. Tomaba de una botella de agua, para poder aliviar su sed. ¿Hay algo más sexy que eso? No lo creo.

Sakura era capitana de un equipo e Ino del otro. Sakura, detestaba a Ino, porque…porque…simplemente porque ahora ella llenaba el corazón de su querido Sasuke y creía que ese espacio es solo para ella. Aparte, las miradas de víbora, los besos de regalada…simplemente la odiaba.

Ino, por su parte, odiaba a Sakura, pues quiera ella o no, una parte de su ahora Sasuke-kun, siempre le pertenecería a ella. Un intenso odio que sólo ellas podían sentir.

Si las miradas mataran, las dos ya estarían muertas, enterradas y bajo tierra. Hinata pensaba: _"Esto se va a poner feo"_.

Estaban jugando bien los dos equipos. Iban 24—23 a favor de Ino. Si el equipo de Ino hacía un punto más…ganaba…y Sakura iba a hacer todo para impedirlo.

No podía, simplemente no podía dejar que ella ganara. Esas miradas de zorra y los besos volados que le mandaba a Sasuke hacían que la poquísima paciencia de Sakura estuviera llegando a su límite. Sabía que era tan sólo un partido…pero parecía que iba a ser el partido que definiría quién ganaba el corazón de Sasuke.

— ¡Esta partido va por ti, Sasuke-kun! – el nombrado sólo atinó a dirigir su mirada al campo mostrando un muy bajo nivel de interés.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Justo en ese momento, Ten Ten armó la jugada para Sakura y ella golpeó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas no en dirección al suelo, lo que es normal, si no a la cara de Ino, no sin antes gritar:

— ¡Cállate!

El golpe de la pelota fue tan fuerte que derrumbó a Ino al suelo. Le estaba sangrando abundantemente la nariz, y al parecer estaba inconsciente. Todas las jugadoras y los chicos se arremolinaron a su lado. En ese momento llegó el profesor, quien mandó a Ino a la enfermería y a Sakura a la oficina de la directora. "Con tus cosas" le dijo, antes de llamar con señas a las enfermeras para que trajeran una camilla a Ino, la cual ya tenía casi toda su cara cubierta de sangre.

Sakura fue arrastrando los pies y con una expresión seria, pero por dentro, tenía una sonrisa que difícilmente se a iban a borrar.

Entró a la oficina. La directora le preguntó que era lo que había pasado. Con toda honestidad, ella respondió que había golpeado con la pelota a Ino.

— Pero fue de casualidad, ¿Cierto Sakura? – le preguntó la directora. Sakura nunca había tenido problemas de conducta. Era una de las mejores alumnas del colegio.

— Fue a propósito. – dijo Sakura, con una voz seria.

— Pero… ¿por qué?

— No me cae – dijo con toda naturalidad.

— Sakura…no te pondré castigo, sólo por esta vez, sé que seguro estás pasando por un momento difícil. – _No sabe cuán difícil._ – Pero, tendrás que ir donde Ino y…

— No le pediré disculpa. — dijo Sakura algo molesta. Nunca de los nunca ella iba a rebajarse tanto.

— Pídele disculpa tan sólo si tú quieres. Sólo te pido que la vayas a ver…asegúrate de que esté bien.

— Entendido.

Sakura se disponía a irse, pero la directora se aclaró la garganta. Ella volvió a voltear.

— Sakura…no te dejes llevar por tus emociones.

Y dicho esto, Sakura salió de la oficina.

Camino a la enfermería, estuvo pensando…Ino no tiene la culpa de que haya roto con Sasuke, ellos rompieron por…bueno, en fin...no quería recordar eso. El caso es que ella no tenía la culpa. Le mandaba besos volados y esas miradas a Sasuke, simplemente porque ella estaba con él. Tenía derecho. Ese derecho que Sakura había perdido hace ya algún tiempo. Lo mejor sería ir donde Ino y pedirle perdón, pues estaba actuando como si ella aún estuviera con Sasuke e Ino se metiera. Claro que lo último no le iba a decir, sólo le diría que la disculpara por lo del golpe. Dejó sus cosas en la puerta de la enfermería y entró.

En la enfermería pudo divisar a dos personas. Una echada en la camilla y la otra sentada al pie de esta. Genial, sólo se había preparado para enfrentar a una...la que estaba echada...

Se acercó más y vio que Ino seguía inconsciente. Sasuke la vio con los ojos llenos de rabia y le comenzó a gritar:

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres tú para venir y herir así a mi novia?! – Sasuke se había parado.

Todas esas ganas de pedirle una disculpa a Ino se esfumaron. ¿Su novia? Ella ya lo sabía, pero ¿Por qué mierda tenía que recordárselo?

— Se lo merecía – dijo ella – Por perra.

Sasuke se acercó más a ella hasta quedar sus dos rostros a pocos centímetros.

— Mira quién habla de ser perra. La chica más fiel de todas, ¿no?

Sakura sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y quiso contenerlas. Nunca dejaría que Sasuke la viera llorar después de todo lo que le hizo. _Aparte, lo odias, ¿recuerdas? Lo odias._

Intentó retener las lágrimas, pero sus ojos se irritaron tanto que tuvo que cerrarlos. Poco a poco, las lágrimas fueron bajando por el rostro de Sakura y se perdieron en su polo de deportes. Agachó la cabeza para que no se notara mucho.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Sakura?

Ella se dio cuenta de que se estaba humillando a si misma frente a Sasuke.

Se limpió las lágrimas y levantó su cabeza. Lo miraba fijamente…y con algo de odio en los ojos.

— Yo no tengo que explicarte nada de lo que pasó, Uchiha. – le dijo resaltando la última palabra, para que se notara que le hablaba seriamente.

— ¡Claro que me tienes que explicar todo lo que hecho! ¡Me tienes que decir ahora mismo cómo comenzó todo! ¿Por qué me engañaste con mi hermano? ¡¿Por qué seguiste con él?! ¡Dímelo, Sakura! – ahora, Sasuke estaba muy alterado. Con los ojos le rogaba esa respuesta. El porqué de sus actos. La razón para engañarlo.

Estaba expectante de su respuesta cuando pasó lo que nunca pensó que iba a pasar. Sakura sonreía levemente y lo miraba algo divertido. Esa mirada traviesa…con algo de malicia.

— ¿Por qué debería decírtelo, Uchiha? Tú y yo no somos nada, ¿recuerdas? – En ese momento Sakura soltó una pequeña risa, mientras Sasuke abría los ojos impresionado – "Tú y yo no somos nada ¿Sabes qué más? Ni siquiera existe un tú y yo". Sasuke…qué curioso…me suenan tan familiares esas palabras…

Sasuke abrió levemente la boca, mostrando aún más asombro, recordando esas palabras que le había dicho él mismo a Sakura. Recién se daba cuenta que, en efecto, la vida da muchas vueltas.

En ese momento, Ino se comenzó a mover un poco hasta abrir los ojos. Algo asombrada vio a un Sasuke muy sorprendido y a una Sakura sonriente junto a ella.

— Veo que ya despertaste, Ino. – dijo Sakura volteando – Espero que te recuperes pronto.

Tras esas palabras, Sakura volvió a voltear. A paso lento, salió de la enfermería.

Sin haber dado un paso fuera, recordó que el camino más rápido para la salida era cruzando la enfermería. Decidió volver a pasar por la enfermería, pero tan sólo había abierto la puerta de nuevo cuando oyó una conversación de Sasuke e Ino.

— ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? – dijo Sasuke

— Sí, Sasuke-kun. Gracias por preocuparte. – dijo Ino.

El sonido de las respiraciones y la falta de palabras, acompañados del sonido de dos bocas al unirse y separarse, le dieron a entender a Sakura que se estaban besando.

— Sasuke-kun…te amo...

Sakura profirió un grito ahogado y salió corriendo. Esa satisfacción de haberle dicho las mismas palabras que Sasuke le dijo a él, se había esfumado. Tomó sus cosas que estaban en la puerta. Corrió y como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Estaba lloviendo pero eso ya no le importaba. De seguro esos dos se están besando, pues Sasuke también le dijo te amo… ¿Cómo le pudo decir te amo a una persona con la que sólo salían hace semanas? ¿Es que acaso Sasuke había perdido la cabeza?

Y lo peor, eran esas palabras que Sasuke le dijo alguna vez, que ahora resonaban en su mente una y otra vez _"Te prometo, Kawaii-chan, que cada vez que yo diga te amo...va a ser un te amo sincero."_

Llegando al parque que tantos recuerdos le traía, se dejó caer en la hierba y comenzó a llorar. Nunca en su vida había llorado así, con tanta...angustia, desespero, dolor...

Luego de estar un rato llorando, sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás. Volteó y vio a Itachi.

— Itachi-kun…qué… ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Yo soy el que debería preguntarte eso… — dijo él, soltándola y volviéndola a acomodar junto a él recargados a un árbol...como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos a solas — ¿qué te pasó, Sakura, por qué estás así…?

— Sasu…Sasuke…le…le dijo t-te amo a I-Ino… — Sakura se aferraba fuertemente al pecho de Itachi.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó incrédulo Itachi.

— S-sí…realmente la ama, Itachi…yo ya no soy nada para él…y tengo que admitir que yo lo sigo amando… y…

— Shh…calla Sakura…sólo…abrázame, lo más fuerte que puedas…

Sakura lo abrazó un buen rato, hasta que vio como el sol se ocultaba a través del horizonte…

— A veces…quisiera…huir de todo esto, irme a otro lugar, donde el dolor y la tristeza nunca me sigan y pueda ser feliz…por toda la eternidad… — dijo Sakura, mirando al vacío.

— Saku, qué…un momento – Itachi miró a un punto fijo y parecía que procesaba la información que acaba de escuchar ¿Es que acaso Sakura se quería matar? ¿A eso se refería con "huir de todo esto"?

— Sakura… — Itachi la alejó de su pecho y la puso frente a él sujetándola de los hombros firme y fuertemente – Prométeme…prométeme que no cometerás ninguna estupidez…

Sakura lo miró con los ojos vacíos y le sonrió débilmente... se acercó a él y le acarició el pelo con su mano derecha.

— Es definitivo…todos los Uchihas tienen un cabello lindo…Tú tienes el cabello liso y adorable — Sakura acarició algunas mechas del cabello de Itachi, sonriendo vacía y fingidamente. — Adoro tu cabello, Itachi-kun…me tengo que ir.

Sakura se paró, se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente a Itachi. Lo miró con ternura y salió del parque a paso lento.

¿No lo iría a hacer, verdad? Itachi seguía algo impactado por las palabras de Sakura. Él la quería mucho...no quería verla así. Sakura no sería capaz de hacer eso, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

Sakura entró a su casa. Se quedó en la puerta y miró su casa…tantas cosas habían pasado ahí con Sasuke…

Como la vez que él la había invitado a salir la primera vez…había ido a recogerla a su casa. Ella llevaba unos jeans oscuros, unas zapatillas también tipo jeans con detalles rojos y un polo tipo blusa largo, que le llegaba hasta la cadera. Le resaltaba muy bien su figura. Para darle el toque final, un juego de pendientes y collar de plata y rubíes.

Él llevaba una camisa negra desbotonada en los dos primeros botones y unos jeans oscuros también. Para terminar, unas zapatillas negras que caían excelentes.

Lo recordaba perfectamente.

Con una cara algo inocente, y algo sonrojado, pues estaba nervioso, ya que nunca había ido a recoger a una chica a su casa...además era la primera chica que le gustaba tanto.

— ¿Vamos? – le dijo, recostado en el umbral de la puerta. Hizo como si hubiera recordado algo – Ah, cierto. Toma, te traje… flores.

Sacó un ramo de rosas rojas detrás de su espalda y se las alcanzó. Sakura sonrió muy sonrojada. "Se ve muy linda", pensó Sasuke.

— Arigato, Sasuke-kun. Las pondré en agua. – dijo Sakura, entrando a su sala, sacando un florero del aparador, llenándolo de agua embotellada y poniendo las rosas dentro.

— ¿Por qué pones las rosas en agua embotellada en lugar de agua de caño? – preguntó intrigado Sasuke, entrando también a la casa.

— Las flores, son seres vivos como nosotros, Sasuke-kun. El agua de caño es dañina para todos los seres vivos, incluso las flores. La mejor agua para nosotros es la embotellada, y para las flores también. – Se dio cuenta de que había dado toda su explicación y agachó la cabeza apenada – Gomenasai…sé que es estúpido, pero…

— No digas nada, tienes razón. Ellas también son seres vivos.

"Esta chica se preocupa por todas las cosas, incluso se preocupa de las plantas. Realmente ella es un persona muy especial"

Sakura sonrió y se acercó a Sasuke.

— Ahora sí vamos.

Sasuke temblorosamente la tomó de la mano y salieron.

Llegaron a una exhibición de piletas de agua. Tenían muchos colores y era impresionante el tamaño de todas las piletas. Hacían un espectáculo magnífico. Era un regalo para la vista. Salían chorros de agua y estas se unían y formaban figuras magníficas. Las luces ayudaban a que el agua tuviera un color especial.

Había una en especial, en la cual, los chorros de agua se unían hasta formar un corazón. El agua tenía colores rojizos tenues gracias a las luces.

— Hay que sentarnos un rato. — dijo Sasuke.

Los dos se fueron a sentar junto a la pileta. Se podía escuchar el suave murmuro del agua cayendo. Realmente era impresionante la belleza de aquella pileta.

De repente, Sasuke la miró a los ojos a Sakura y la tomó de la mano.

— Sakura he pasado un gran día hoy contigo...y...y eres muy linda conmigo... – Sasuke comenzó a acariciar la mano de Sakura, bajando su mirada a su mano, mientras ella lo miraba muy sorprendida — y…y...tú…ah…tú…me gustas mucho…

Sasuke la miró de nuevo a los ojos, esperando una respuesta de ella, que ahora a su cara de sorprendida se le sumaba un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Tú…eh…tú…también me…gustas… — dijo bajando la mirada.

Sasuke tomó a Sakura del mentón y la acercó a él. Él también se acercó a ella y faltaban milímetros para que sus labios se unieran…

— Sakura… ¿Quisieras…ser mi…novia?

— Sí, Sasuke-kun. – dijo Sakura.

Sasuke terminó de romper la distancia que había entre ellos y la besó. Era el primer beso de ambos, así que era un poco obvio que no fuera tipo telenovela, pero…al ser el primero…fue dado con sinceridad y amor verdadero. Fue demasiado tierno.

Se separaron suavemente. Se miraron intensamente y sonrieron levemente. Sasuke tomó de la mano a Sakura y se pararon. Siguieron viendo los demás espectáculos de agua, igual que antes, con la única diferencia que él ya no la levaba de la mano, si no, la abrazaba por la cintura.

La semana siguiente, en el colegio, cambiaron el uniforme. Ahora era para las chicas blusa blanca, pulóver azul, falda guinda, medias guindas, zapatos guindas y saco azul y para los chicos camisa blanca, pantalón plomo, pulóver azul, corbata guinda, zapatos negros y saco azul.

En uno de los tantos recreos, había mucho calor. Los chicos se habían sacado el saco y el pulóver y jugaban fútbol tan sólo con camisa. Las chicas también se habían sacado el saco y miraban como los chicos jugaban.

Luego del partido, Sasuke salió del baño de chicos, luego de haberse lavado y vio que Sakura lo esperaba afuera. Realmente se veía muy linda con el nuevo uniforme, le acentuaba bastante tu figura. Más que todo, se veía algo tierna, ya que ella estaba usando su corbata que él se había sacado para jugar.

Él le sonrió cuando salió y ella le hizo lo mismo. Se acercó a su oído y le dijo en voz baja:

— Te ves muy linda.

Sakura sonrió, algo sonrojada y lo miró. Seguía con su camisa…esa blancura infinita…y la cara de ángel de Sasuke…

— Tú pareces un ángel.

Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente, como diciendo gracias. La tomó de la mano y la llevó detrás de un armario donde nadie los vería.

Besó suavemente en los labios a Sakura y le dijo:

— Kawaii-chan.

Kawaii, significa linda en japonés. Le recordaba lo que le había dicho…que se veía linda, y ahora lo usaba de apodo.

A lo que ella respondió:

— Tenshi-kun

Tenshi significa ángel. Como ella le había dicho que parecía un ángel…le puso ese apodo.

Y desde eso momento, se habían llamado así el uno al otro.

Sakura recordaba todo esto en un sillón de su casa, sentada con las piernas encogidas. Estaba abrazando sus piernas. Seguía llorando. Esto no iba a tener fin, ella quería que tuviera fin…y definitivamente…ella le iba a poner fin a todo esto.

Se fue a su cuarto y sacó una hoja de papel y un lápiz. Antes de irse, recordó la vez que Sasuke y ella se besaron con tanta pasión en su cuarto…podía verse ahí, besándose con Sasuke…

Luego, fue a la cocina…se vio a sí misma, buscando pastillas con desesperación y a Hinata, haciéndola prometer que ya no lo iba a hacer. Parecía que los fantasmas de su pasado la seguían a todas partes. Cogió las llaves que estaban colgando y subió a la azotea. Abrió la puerta y sacó la caja de herramienta de donde sacó una cuchilla. Bajó de nuevo a la cocina y la lavó lo mejor que pudo. Luego, la secó y la puso junto a la hoja y al papel.

En el papel escribió:

 _Tenshi-kun: Sé que ya no quieres que te diga así, pero por ser la última vez, lo haré, ya no me importa. Me duele todo lo que ha pasado, y aunque muchas veces no quisiste oírme, hoy te pido perdón. Perdóname por todo…realmente lo siento…nunca debí hacerte eso…lo siento…aunque lo escriba mil veces en un papel…nunca alcanzaría para demostrarte cuánto estoy arrepentida…_

 _¿Sabes qué? Hoy te escuché hablando con Ino…la parte en que te dijo te amo…si puedo confesar algo ahora, quisiera decirte que me dolió mucho que tu también el dijeras te amo…pero en fin, creo que ahora ya comprendí que ahora tú la amas…_

 _Sé que soy una molestia ahora, pero…yo aún te amo…aunque tú ya no…_

 _¿Recuerdas nuestra primera cita? Fue el mejor día de mi vida…fuiste muy lindo conmigo cuando me dijiste que te gustaba…En el parque de las piletas de agua…la de forma de corazón…fuiste muy romántico conmigo…y yo te perdí_

 _Con esto le pongo fin a este sufrimiento, fin a todo lo que pasó, pues no quiero seguir…no quiero seguir viéndote amar a otra…_

 _Perdóname…_

 _Sakura._

Terminó de escribir la carta y se secó las lágrimas. Salió de su casa con la nota y la cuchilla, directo al parque.

En ese parque donde habían sucedido todas las cosas importantes de su vida…donde ella y Sasuke habían estado tantas veces…donde comenzó con Itachi oficialmente…y terminaron…

Estaba lloviendo, pero ya no le importaba nada. Había un árbol, ese árbol donde Sasuke y ella habían comido helados en invierno juntos…ese árbol especial que tenía un hueco dentro, y fácilmente entraban dos personas...

Pero esta vez sólo habría una.

Sakura entró y dejó la nota en el suelo y puso una piedra encima para que el viento no se la llevara. Luego, se remangó su polo, mostrando sus muñecas. Lloró un poco…tenía miedo…mucho miedo de lo que iba a hacer, pero lo debía hacer si quería terminar todo esto.

Cogió la cuchilla, sacó la hoja y lenta pero fuertemente pasó la hoja sobre sus venas de la muñeca.

Le dolía, le dolía mucho, pero no tanto como lo de Sasuke.

Comenzó a sangrar mucho…Manchó sus jeans con sangre y el suelo también… Luego, hizo un corte rápido más arriba…también sangró…veía como su sangre se esparcía en su ropa y en el suelo… Lloraba, lloraba por su vida…por lo tan miserable que era. Pero iba a ser más miserable si seguía en esta maldita vida que le tocó vivir.

Siguió haciendo tajos, ya no recordaba cuántos había hecho…sólo veía cada vez más sangre a su alrededor. Aunque haya tomado esta decisión…le estremecía ver su propia sangre…como con la sangre se iba su vida…

Se recostó en una de las paredes y abrazó sus piernas, mientras seguía llorando. Le dolía mucho su muñeca, le ardía...

¿Cuánto más debía esperar para morir? ¿En cuánto tiempo su sangre se iba a acabar? ¿Cuánto más iba a durar su sufrimiento?

— Sakura, ¡¿Qué mierda te pasó?!

Pudo pensar que era Itachi, pues era él el único que había adivinado lo que iba a hacer, pero esa voz…esa voz siempre la reconocería…

— Lárgate Uchiha – pudo decir Sakura, con su voz algo rara por haber llorado.

— ¿Por qué…por qué…tu ropa tiene sangre…el suelo…qué te pasó? – si Sasuke de por si era pálido…ahora estaba más.

— ¡Ya te dije que te largues! — dijo Sakura parándose e intentando empujar a Sasuke, pero cayó de rodillas, mostrando su polo lleno de sangre y él pudo notar que la proveniencia de la sangre eran las cortadas de su muñeca.

— ¡Sakura…estás sangrando!

— ¿De verdad? No me dí cuenta – dijo sarcásticamente.

— Vamos al hospital...te puedes morir si sigues acá...

— ¡Ese es el plan, imbécil!

— Sakura…no te puedes morir…te necesito.

— ¡Por más mentiras que digas, no voy a ir al hospital! ¡No puedo creer que caigas tan bajo como para mentirme para llevarme al hospital!

— ¡No te estoy mintiendo! – Sasuke tembló un poco. Bajó la mirada, y cuando la volvió a subir, Sakura vio que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y estas caían por sus mejillas.

— No me hagas esto...si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por ti...

— ¡Lárgate Uchiha! – Sakura avanzó, pero de repente, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó desmayada, pero por suerte, Sasuke la sostuvo en sus brazos. La recostó en una pared.

Luego se quito su chaqueta y la tapó con ella. Rompió un pedazo de su polo y lo amarró a la muñeca de Sakura para detener un poco el sangrado. Levantó a Sakura y la cargó, llevándosela al hospital más cercano.

Entró al hospital con ella en brazos. Se podía ver el miedo y la desesperación en su cara.

— ¡Ayúdenme por favor! ¡Ella se cortó las venas! ¡Ayúdenme!

En seguida se acercaron paramédicos y enfermaras que pusieron a Sakura en una camilla y se la llevaron a otra sala. Sasuke intentó seguirla, pero una enfermera le dijo que no podía, que tenía que esperar en la sala de espera.

Nunca supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando en esa bendita sala. Venía a los médicos ir y venir de cada lado…pero no había señales de Sakura.

Algunas horas después, una enfermera salió de donde habían metido a Sakura. La enfermera de acercó al micrófono y llamó:

— Haruno Sakura, familiares de Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke se paró inmediatamente. Se acercó embalado a la enfermera:

— ¿Ella está bien?

— El desmayo fue por la pérdida abundante de sangre, pero con reposo ella se sanará. Ahora le están haciendo las últimas pruebas para que ver que todo está bien.

— Puedo… ¿Puedo verla?

— Sí, claro. Está en la habitación 201, pero háblale despacio y no la alteres, debe estar en reposo.

— Está bien. Con permiso.

Sasuke salió corriendo a la habitación 201, pero al llegar todo la velocidad de le fue. Temblorosamente abrió la puerta y pudo ver a una Sakura muy pálida conectada a varios tubos, donde diferentes líquidos entraban a su cuerpo. Se acercó a la camilla y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado. Sakura sólo lo seguía con la mirada sin decir nada.

— ¿Estás bien?

— P-pudiera estar p-peor.

— Nunca pierdes tu humor tan sarcástico. — Sasuke avanzó y se sentó a los pies de la cama de Sakura. – Ahora, quiero que me respondas algo, por favor, es lo único que te voy a pedir.

— P-pregunt-ta

— ¿Por qué te hiciste eso?

Sakura puso sus ojos en vacío y borrosas imágenes de ella cortándose las venas, la hicieron recapacitar que era de lo que le estaba hablando Sasuke.

— P-por nada.

— Vamos, tiene que haber una razón, siempre hay una razón, dime.

— N-no.

— Por favor, dime Sakura.

Sakura pensó un momento. No supo porque, pero recordó cuando aún vivía con su madre, ella siempre le decía algo: "Siempre, aún en la peores situaciones, es mejor decir la verdad" Suspiró y habló:

— L-lo hice p-por t-ti…

— ¿Por mí? – De todas las respuestas posibles, esa era la última que Sasuke pensó oír. ¿Estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida por un imbécil como él? — ¿Por qué por mí? ¿Por qué, si sabes que yo siempre te he amado?

Sakura se quedó impactada. ¿Siempre la había amado? Simplemente esa idea no cuadraba.

" _A ver, una pausa: Engañé a Sasuke con Itachi, Sasuke cortó conmigo y me dijo que me odiaba. Comencé a salir con Itachi y terminamos por diferencia de edad. Comencé a tomar pastillas y toda esa huevada. Luego, oigo decir a Sasuke que me odia. Después, golpeo a Ino y Sasuke me grita y me pide explicaciones, las cuales no se las doy. Al final, me quise matar y él me detuvo. Ahora estoy en un hospital y me dice que siempre me amó."_

Sakura miraba a Sasuke como si nunca lo hubiera visto en su vida.

" _Segunda pausa: ¡¿Qué mierda le pasó a mi mundo?!"_

Ella estaba a punto se sonreír, pero recordó algo y le quiso reprochar:

— Si tanto me amas como dices, ¡¿por qué mierda le dijiste a Ino te amo?!

Por un momento, Sasuke la miró entre sorprendido y extrañado. Luego, una sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro, hasta acabar en una estrepitosa risa. Sakura lo miraba entre intrigada y molesta, ver como ante una pregunta tan seria, Sasuke estallaba en risa.

Pero de pronto…esa risa tan natural de Sasuke, poco a poco la hizo sonreír. Sasuke muy raras veces reía, para él era muy difícil expresar sus sentimientos de forma fácil…y ahora verlo así…esa risa…le traía una tremenda paz.

— Sa...Saku…ja, ja, ja...tú...ja, ja, ja... ¿realmente pensas—ja, ja, ja—te que yo...ja, ja, ja le dije, te amo? ¡Qué tonterías dices!

Sakura lo miró incrédula.

— Por dios, Sakura, ¿No me prestas atención cuando te hablo? – Volvió a tomar aspecto serio — ¿Recuerdas esa vez de los helados? – Sakura asintió – Te dije que para mí, decir te amo es algo serio…Ella sí me dijo te amo, pero yo…decidí terminar con ella. – Sakura se quedó boquiabierta – Yo, me di cuenta que sólo estaba con ella por una cosa…y esa no era cariño…ni menos amor, yo no quería que se enamorara de mí y se creara falsas ilusiones.

— Si no era por amor… ¿Por qué estuviste con ella? – le dijo Sakura algo molesta.

Sasuke se acercó a ella, quedando su cara a pocos centímetros de ella.

— Sólo estuve con ella para poder olvidarme de ti, pero ahora recién comprendí…que es algo que nunca voy a poder lograr…porque…aunque me odies y no quieras volver a saber de mí, aunque hayas estado con mi hermano, aunque intente reprimirlo, yo aún te amo…aunque tú ya no.

— ¿Y después dices que yo digo tonterías? – dijo Sakura sonriendo. – Yo también…aún te amo.

Sasuke rompió la distancia que había entre ellos dos y besó a Sakura. Ella no podía abrazarlo por completo, ya que su brazo izquierdo estaba en una tablilla, pero con su brazo derecho le cogió la nuca y lo acercó más a él. Era un beso tan dulce, tan sincero, tan lleno de tantos sentimientos que querían que nunca terminase. Lenta y pausadamente fueron apagando el beso, hasta llegar a pequeños besos en los labios, hasta separarse.

Sakura sonrió a Sasuke. Pero no como le sonreía a todo el mundo luego de cortar con Sasuke, una sonrisa falsa, si no la sonrisa más sincera que había dado en toda su vida.

Sasuke por su parte, digamos que tenía una expresión de paz en su rostro…era una expresión que mostraba felicidad, paz…y que mostraba que había obtenido lo que quería.

En ese momento, Sakura recordó algo, y tuvo que romper el silencio:

— Sasuke-kun… ¿me perdonas? – Él sólo la miraba ahora con una mirada indescifrable y ella lo miraba, pidiéndole una respuesta a gritos.

Estaban en ese intercambio de miradas incesantes, cuanto entró una enfermera con unos papeles.

— Señorita Haruno. Acá están los informes de los análisis de sangre. – Sakura seguía sonriendo, pero al ver la cara de la enfermera, tanto ella como Sasuke fueron pediendo la sonrisa lentamente. – Al parecer, el objeto con el cual usted se cortó tenía algún tipo de virus…y si no se opera ya mismo, puede morir. Lo malo es que ahora no hay muchos donantes, y por su historia clínica no tiene parientes acá en el país, así que…

La enfermera no había terminado de hablar cuando Sakura rompió a llorar. Sasuke volteó a donde estaba ella y la vio de nuevo. A esa niña indefensa que fácilmente se rompía en mil pedazos. Sakura se tapó los ojos con las manos, pero eso no impedía que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas. Él se acercó y abrazó a Sakura, intentándole dar paz, pero ella seguía llorando.

— Sasu-ke-k-kun… ¿p-por q-qué me pasa e-esto a mí? P-por f-fin te recuperé…y…y…a-ahora v-voy a m-morir…N-no me d-dejes, a-amor…n-no me d-dejes ir…p-por f-favor…

Sasuke se quedó impactado por las palabras de Sakura. Ella se aferraba con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban al polo de Sasuke. Realmente tenía miedo a la muerte…ahora que ellos prácticamente estaban juntos, justo tenía que suceder esto.

— Amor. – Sakura no respondía – Amor, escúchame por favor – Sakura levantó un poco la cabeza dejando ver sus ojos enrojecidos por tanto llorar – Te juro, que yo nunca, repito, nunca, te dejaré morir. Nunca. Confía en mí. ¿Si?

Sakura asintió con los labios temblorosos. Sasuke le dio un beso en la frente y salió con la enfermera fuera del cuarto de Sakura. Mientras, ella se limpió la cara y se volvió a acostar. Confiaba completamente en Sasuke…pero ¿cómo podía él arreglar esto?

Luego de unos quince minutos aproximadamente, la enfermera entró al cuarto y comenzó a adecuar la camilla para moverla.

— ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sakura.

— Te tenemos que llevar a la sala de operaciones.

— Pero dijeron que no encontraban un donante…

— Tienes suerte, conseguimos uno.

— ¿Tan rápido? – preguntó incrédula.

— Sí vamos.

La enferma terminó a arreglar la camilla y comenzó a mover a Sakura fuera del cuarto, y en ese momento ella recordó algo muy importante.

— ¿Y Sasuke-kun?

— Tu novio se tuvo que ir por un momento, pero prometió que te vería luego de la operación – le dijo sonriendo la enfermera.

¿Su novio? No, no eran novios, pero… se podría decir que se habían reconciliado. Entró a la sala de operaciones. La echaron el la camilla y le colocaron una mascarilla.

— Ahora, vas a contar desde 10.

—10…9…8…

 _Se sentía débil_ …

— 7…6…

 _Se le comenzaban a cerrar los ojos_ …

— 5…

 **La anestesia ya había hecho efecto.**

—

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue le techo blanco del hospital. Volteó un poco la cabeza y vio que estaba en el cuarto del hospital. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero supuso que era normal. Suspiró.

— Sakura, ¿Ya despertaste?

— ¿Sasuke-kun? – preguntó Sakura volteando.

— No, que va. – respondió Sasuke. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Me duele un poco la cabeza…pero por lo demás estoy bien, gracias – le dijo sonriendo.

— Me alegro de que estés bien. — le dijo Sasuke acariciando su cabello.

Se quedaron así un momento, simplemente contemplándose el uno al otro, sólo para relajarse, pues con la compañía del otro se sentían…completos. En eso, Sakura recordó una pregunta que le tenía que hacer.

— Sasuke-kun… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

— Ya lo hiciste – respondió con esa sonrisa arrogante tan suya.

— ¿Dos preguntas entonces?

— También ya hiciste dos. – respondió Sasuke con ironía. Sakura hizo como que se molestara un poco y luego rió suavemente. Esa ironía nunca se la iban a quitar, así como a ella nunca le iban a quitar su sarcasmo.

— Ya, ahora sí escúchame.

— Dime – respondió atento Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué me habías dicho que no quisiste a Ino?

— Ah…Sakura, yo nunca dije eso. Sí la llegué a querer, y mucho, pero me dí cuenta de que yo sólo estaba con ella para poder olvidarme de ti y me pareció mal que la siga engañando de esa forma así que corté con ella. — Hizo una pausa – Lo que si se notaba era el cariño que sentían Itachi y tú. Y a decir verdad, era un cariño mucho más notorio y profundo que el mío con Ino.

— Claro que lo quería, y mucho, tal vez más que tú a Ino, pero lo quería como persona.

— ¿Entonces tú sales con personas sólo porque te parecen buenas personas?

— No, no, no me entiendes, déjame terminar. Cuando terminé con él...me dí cuenta porque acepté salir con él. Itachi, al ser tu hermano, es muy parecido a ti, en actitudes, en físico, en algunas formas de pensar, de actuar, y creo que inconscientemente te estaba buscando en otras personas, porque sabía que te había perdido por un simple y estúpido deseo que se pudo haber esfumado en días, y por simplemente obedecer a lo que me conllevaba el deseo, perdí lo que más valoraba en este mundo. Me dí cuenta muy tarde que nunca te podría encontrar en tu hermano. Y si lo estás pensando, nunca podría volver a estar con tu hermano, porque a quién amo es a ti.

— Yo…ahora que lo dices, creo que también te estaba buscando encontrar en Ino, porque recuerdo, que siempre las comparaba en todo...

— ¿Ves? Yo te he hecho mucho, tal vez demasiado daño, y tú no lo merecías, pero te pido perdón... ¿Me perdonas?

Sasuke se quedó helado. Realmente pensó que ella ya había olvidado la pregunta, ya que se la hizo antes de la operación. Incluso él ya la había olvidado.

Bueno, para comenzar, amaba a Sakura, de eso no había duda, pero...perdonar…eso es de por si ya muy difícil…y encima perdonar una traición con su propio hermano.

Claro, suponiendo que la perdonara, siempre le quedaría la duda si ella volvería a ceder al deseo y dejar su amor…otra vez. Si una vez dejó su amor por un deseo, ¿quién le asegura que no lo volverá a hacer? Y sí, había que admitirlo, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de perderla de nuevo… ¿Y que pasaría si ella e Itachi se volvían a encontrar y renacía el deseo? Itachi seguiría con los mismos ojos, el mismo rostro, los mismos labios...

Él volvería a quedar como un tonto. Y sufriría.

Y lo peor: Aún la seguiría amando.

Ella le había dicho claramente que no podría volver a estar con su hermano porque lo amaba, pero... no necesariamente tenía que ser cierto. Estaba desconfiando mucho, pero ¿quién no desconfiaría si le han mentido una vez…y existe la posibilidad que le vuelvan a mentir?

"Perdonar y olvidar" era el lema, pero ¿cómo perdonar esa infidelidad? O tal vez…

Tal vez podría perdonar. Sí, perdonar, porque todos los seres humanos cometemos errores, hasta él, pero...sinceramente no se imaginaba una vida de nuevo junto a Sakura.

— Te amo Sakura…te amo. Te amo lo suficiente para perdonarte — Sakura comenzó a sonreír, pero al ver la expresión de Sasuke, su sonrisa se le fue borrando. – Pero no lo suficiente como para que volvamos a estar juntos.

Sakura bajó la cabeza, apenada. De pronto, sintió como comenzaba a llorar. De nuevo.

— P—pero…d—dijiste q—que m—me amabas...

— Sí, y no me rectifico, pero ya te dije…no creo que sea bueno para ninguno de los dos el volver a estar juntos.

— ¡¿Por qué?! Te amo, ¿por qué no? – sollozó Sakura.

— Porque…perdiste algo que nunca vas a recuperar.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó Sakura sentándose en la camilla.

— Mi confianza. ¿Cómo quieres que tengamos una relación si cuando te vas por algo a mi casa yo estoy con la incertidumbre si te estás viendo con mi hermano? O si no, saquemos a mi hermano de esto, ¿Cómo quieres que funcione lo nuestro si cada vez que nos despedimos, tengo miedo de que al voltear la esquina te encuentres con otro?

— ¡Ya te dije que te amo y no volveré a hacer eso!

— ¿Y quién me certifica que no lo volverás a hacer?

— ¡Yo! ¡Si me amas tanto como dices deberías de creerme!

— Lo sé. Lo siento. No puedo…te creo cuando dices que estás arrepentida, pero…no quiero vivir con la inseguridad de poder perderte en cualquier momento. Te amo, por eso no quiero perderte. Es que…me decepcionaste tanto….que no me puedes pedir que de un momento a otro volvamos a estar juntos.

— Me dijiste que tú me buscabas en Ino.

— Sí, porque te amo…y si mis cálculos no fallan te seguiré amando, pero…me cuesta mucho trabajo imaginarme una vida rehecha a tu lado. Sé que te amaré…pero nunca estaré confiado de que tú me seas fiel. Aunque tú me prometas todo lo que quieras, nunca estaré seguro. Si ya me mentiste una vez… ¿por qué no ocurriría una segunda vez?

— ¡Porque te amo!

— ¡No lo hagas más difícil, Sakura! – dijo Sasuke, alzando la voz, perdiendo la paciencia — ¿Realmente no crees que yo quisiera volver contigo? Piensa un poco antes de hablar ¡Tu me conoces, sabes como soy, sabes que quiero volver contigo, peor no puedo! No puedo… – la voz de Sasuke se fue deshaciendo – No quiero perderte de nuevo…. No quiero volver a sentir eso… y si para eso debo dejar la posibilidad de que estemos juntos…supongo que así tendrá que ser.

— Sasuke-kun… No me vas a perder… — susurró Sakura.

— Ya te dije que no Sakura…y…es lo mejor para los dos.

Sakura se volteó para el otro lado y comenzó a llorar más amargamente. Sasuke, al verla así...ganas no le faltaban de volver con ella, pero...el asunto de la confianza.

El argumento a favor de Sakura, el cual repetía siempre, era que ella lo amaba. Bueno, en sí se podría asumir como un argumento justificado para cualquier momento, excepto para ese. En su cabeza se debatían miles de ideas y no podía llegar a una buena conclusión. No podía, era demasiado confuso todo eso.

Amor.

Traición.

Arrepentimiento.

Desilusión

…

¿Perdón?

Todos cometemos errores

¿No?

Todos merecemos una última oportunidad

¿No?

Todos queremos volver a amar

¿No?

¿Acaso debemos perdonar?

¿Perdonar?

¿Olvidar?

— Sakura...yo sí creo en las segundas oportunidades. – dijo Sasuke en un hilo de voz.

Ella volteó inmediatamente hacia él con los ojos incrédulos. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad? ¿La estaba disculpando?

— Sasuke… ¿qué dijiste? – preguntó Sakura.

— Que yo creo en las segundas oportunidades. Y creo que lo nuestro merece otra oportunidad. – dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura sonrió de felicidad y se le abalanzó a Sasuke y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, realmente extrañaba poder abrazar a Sasuke, sentir el calor que siempre emanaba de su cuerpo, sentir esa seguridad…que tanto había extrañado… Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas…

— No sabes cuánto te extrañé, Sasuke-kun.

— Yo también te extrañé, Kawaii-chan – le dijo, sonriendo, con su sonrisa sexy.

— ¡Tenshi-kun! – lloró Sakura, abrazando más fuerte a Sasuke.

— No llores, ya estamos juntos. – le dijo Sasuke dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Los dos se separaron, Sasuke limpió las lágrimas de Sakura con su pulgar y ella sonrió. De repente ella notó algo en su brazo, justo en el medio. Un algodón estaba ahí.

— Sasuke-kun, ¿qué te pasó en el brazo? – él se miró el brazo y sonrió.

— Necesitabas sangre, y recordé que somos del mismo tipo.

— ¿Tú…tú me donaste sangre? – preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

— Sí, te dije que nunca dejaría que murieras. – respondió Sasuke. Sakura sonrió y se le fue acercando hasta que se besaron tiernamente. Un beso de gracias, un beso de disculpa, un beso de reconciliación. Un beso de amor.

— Te quiero tanto – suspiró Sakura aún abrazada a Sasuke.

— Y yo a ti, no te imaginas cuánto. – le dio él acariciado su cabello.

— No pensé que me irías a perdonar.

— Mejor no hablemos de eso, ¿si?

— Lo siento. Entonces…

¿De qué hablar? Estaban en un cuarto de hospital, ella recuperándose de un intento de suicido, y acaban de volver después del estrepitoso final de su relación por traición a su hermano. ¿De qué hablar?

— He llegado a una conclusión.

— ¿Ah? – preguntó Sasuke.

— No hay nada de que hablar. – dijo Sakura acercándose a sus labios, a lo que Sasuke no se negó.

—

Sasuke regresó a su casa. Las luces de la sala estaban prendidas. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta principal y entró. Su hermano estaba recostado en el sofá, leyendo un libro. Volteó levemente la cabeza para ver quién había entrado y se encontró con los ojos azabaches de su hermano menor. Iba a saludarlo, pero… recordó que ya no hablaban. No quería recordar la razón así que siguió leyendo su libro.

 **Flash Back**

— Sasuke, abre esa puerta.

— ¡Lárgate imbécil! – gritó Sasuke desde su cuarto.

— Sasuke, o abres la puerta o yo la tiro y tendrás que gastar tu dinero en otra.

Se escuchó un ruido dentro del cuarto y apareció Sasuke al lado de la puerta, con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres estúpido? — Itachi se aguantó las ganas de golpearle o insultarle también.

— Sasuke, tenemos que hablar y tú lo sabes.

— Hmp. Como si tuvieras algo que decir.

— Sasuke, no fue la culpa de Sakura, te lo juro. Yo fui el que la buscaba. Cuando tú nos viste, ella me decía que quería que eso acabase, porque ella te amaba, Sasuke. Lo que hice estuvo mal, pero no te lo tomes con ella. – Sasuke lo miraba con fiereza, controlándose.

— ¿Entonces ya habían estado juntos desde antes? – Itachi tragó saliva. Mierda.

— Sí, Sasuke. – susurró Itachi.

— Entonces, desde el principio… ¿Tú la buscabas? La primera vez que… que… estuvieron juntos, ¿Tú la buscaste?

— No. Fue de casualidad que nos encontramos. Lo que pasó fue que…

— No quiero escuchar tus encuentros amorosos con mi ex novia.

— Perdón. Ódiame, ódiame por lo que hice, pero no a ella. Ella no tiene la culpa y a pesar de todo, te quiere.

Sasuke se quedó mirándolo y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Itachi suspiró y cerró su libro. Realmente pensó que esa vez seiba a arreglar. Pero no, siempre la jodía él. Ya había arruinado la relación de su hermano. Y justo después de eso… le pide a su ex que vuelvan. Por Dios, eso era ser estúpido. No pudo contenerse cuando la vio tan desprotegida, tan necesitada, tan triste. No se pudo controlar. Y ahora lo estaba pagando.

Con el desprecio de su hermano.

 **Flash Back**

Itachi regresó a su casa con una mezcla de alegría y culpa. Alegría porque ahora Sakura estaba al menos un poco más feliz y culpa porque la razón era que había vuelto a traicionar a su hermano.

— Toda esa charla fue para nada, ¿No? – dijo una voz.

Itachi volteó y vio a Sasuke al pie de las escaleras.

— Sasuke…

— Ella no tiene la culpa, yo la busqué, perdónala, todas esas estupideces... ¿Para qué eran? ¿Para hacerme doler más aún y después ver como te vuelves a besar con ella?

— No entiendes.

— Oh, claro que entiendo, Itachi. A decir verdad lo entiendo muy bien. Eres tú el que no entiende. Pareciera que no entendieras que yo nunca te hecho daño. ¡¿Cuándo he hecho algo para dañarte, imbécil?!

— Sasuke…

— ¡¿Cuándo me he metido con alguna de tus novias?! ¡¿Cuándo me he metido en tu vida?! Pero no… Tenías que venir y joder la mía. ¡Soy tu hermano! Pero al parecer eso no te importa. – Sasuke subió rápidamente las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Se pasó las manos por su sedoso cabello. Nunca pensó que estaría tan mal con su hermano.

— Supe que hoy te dieron los resultados de tus exámenes de la Universidad. – dijo una voz. Itachi volteó y sorpresivamente vio que la voz provenía de su hermano. – Felicitaciones.

Itachi lo miró incrédulo. ¿Sasuke le estaba hablando? ¿No era que ellos estaban peleados y no se dirigían siquiera la mirada? Le preguntó eso a su hermano con la mirada a lo que él respondió:

— Ella y yo volvimos – y subió las escaleras a paso normal, para entrar a su caurto y cerrar la puerta.

Itachi sonrió levemente.

—

Sakura salió del hospital luego de una semana. No quisieron decirle a nadie lo que pasó, así que la historia quedó entre ella, Sasuke y un Itachi aún sospechoso. Sakura se compró unas muñequeras negras y rojas, y las usaba siempre. Aunque le hacían doler un poco, prefería eso a que se notaran las cicatrices. Se las sacaba únicamente para dormir, muy entrada la noche. Por un momento pensó que ya no sobreviviría. Claro, una infección a la sangre por la maldita cuchilla no era algo simple. Podía haberle dado un ataque al corazón y quedarse ahí, o incluso pudo seguir viviendo con cáncer de sangre. Gracias a Dios que no. Los últimos exámenes de sangre antes de salir del hospital le indicaban todo lo contrario. Su sangre estaba bien, así que aún podía pensar en varios años de vida más.

Cuando regresó a su casa del hospital, ayudada por Sasuke, lo primero que hizo fue echarse en su cama. Se sentía cansada, aunque no había echo nada. Sasuke se echó junto a ella. Sin hablarle, sin tocarla, sin siquiera mirarla. Sólo sintiendo su presencia y escuchando su respiración. Agradecía a Dios que ella estuviera ahora junto a él, con su salud recuperada. Sakura por su parte, cerró sus ojos e intentó vaciar su mente de todos los sucesos pasados. Quería relajarse, pero, aunque estuviera sin moverse, con su novio al lado, no podía. Sakura se paró, dejando a Sasuke solo en la cama, a lo que él sólo la siguió con la mirada. Sakura se sentó en un banco que había frente a su piano. Lentamente, conectó el piano y lo encendió. Ahora sí que iba a relajarse. La música era la única medicina para que ella se relajara.

A la primera nota que intentó hacer con sus dos manos, sintió una fuerte punzada en sus muñecas. Soltó un quejido de dolor, y asustada volteó sus manos para ver sus muñecas, marcadas con cicatrices, y se quedó pasmada al ver que algunas de la heridas amenazaban con abrirse.

— Eso fue por la presión que haces al tocar piano. – dijo Sasuke, que en algún momento se había parado y se había puesto a la altura de la oreja de Sakura, por detrás. – Cuando se cicatricen lo suficiente, podrás volver a tocar piano. Lo mismo con la guitarra, la flauta, la lira, en fin tu repertorio de instrumentos. – dijo, con su usual tono sarcástico—humorístico.

— ¿Y qué voy a hacer? Estoy aburrida. – protestó Sakura poniendo una mueca.

— Aún puedes cantar. – dijo Sasuke con el mismo tono de voz.

Sakura lo miró con una mueca en la cara. Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente y cogió la guitarra de Sakura.

— ¿O sea que yo no puedo tocar guitarra pero tú sí, y encima la mía?

— Básicamente…sí. – dijo Sasuke en posición para tocar la guitarra, sentándose en la cama de Sakura. Sakura caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado. Luego de un momento se pudo apreciar las notas que Sasuke hacía sonar en la guitarra. Eso era una de las cosas que Sakura adoraba de él. Si bien ella tocaba bastante bien la guitarra, Sasuke era un Dios con esas cuerdas.

 **Sasuke:** Cuando el tiempo pasa y nos hacemos viejos nos empieza a parecer  
que pesan mas los daños que los mismos años al final  
por eso yo quiero que mis años pasen junto a ti mi amor eterno  
junto a mi familia, junto a mis amigos y mi voz  
Por que nada valgo, por que nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor,  
tu amor y compañía en mi corazón **  
Sakura:** Y es que vale mas un año tardío que un siglo vacío, amor  
y es que vale mas tener bien llenito el corazón  
Por eso yo quiero que en mi mente siempre tu cariño este bien fuerte  
aunque estemos lejos o aunque estemos cerca del final  
Por que nada valgo, por que nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor,  
tu amor y compañía en mi corazón, del amor  
 **SasuSaku:** Me siento débil cuando estoy sin ti  
y me hago fuerte cuando estas aquí  
sin ti yo ya no se que es vivir  
mi vida es un túnel sin tu luz  
quiero pasar mas tiempo junto a ti  
recuperar las noches que perdí  
vencer el miedo inmenso de morir  
y ser eterno junto a ti  
Por que nada valgo, por que nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor,  
tu amor y compañía en mi corazón  
 **Sasuke:** Por eso yo quiero que en mi mente siempre tu cariño este bien fuerte  
 **Sakura:** aunque estemos lejos o aunque estemos cerca del final  
 **SasuSaku:** Por que nada valgo, por que nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor,  
tu amor y compañía en mi corazón, del amor  
Me siento débil cuando estoy sin ti  
y me hago fuerte cuando estas aquí  
sin ti yo ya no se que es vivir  
mi vida es un túnel sin tu luz  
quiero pasar mas tiempo junto a ti  
recuperar las noches que perdí  
vencer el miedo inmenso de morir  
y ser eterno junto a ti  
Por que nada valgo, por que nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor,  
tu amor y compañía en mi corazón.

Sasuke dejó de tocar la guitarra y volteó a ver a Sakura. Ella le sonrió dulcemente, agradeciéndole sin palabras por la canción, por hacerla sentir bien. Todo era bien, estaban los dos, sin decirse nada, compartiendo un silencio muy dulce, y repentinamente y de improvisto, Sakura comenzó a llorar.

Sasuke se quedó con una expresión de extrañado en su rostro, mientras Sakura bajaba la mirada y seguía llorando. Dejó rápidamente la guitarra y se acercó a ella y la abrazó por su espalda.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hice mal? Dime, dime que hice, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, pero dime ¿Qué hice? – esta pregunta en lugar de tranquilizar a Sakura, hizo que su llanto fuera más sonoro incluso.

— Sa—Sasuke-kun… tú… yo… ¡Yo no te merezco! – sollozó Sakura arrugando la ropa de Sasuke con su puño.

De la expresión de miedo del Uchiha, pasó a una expresión de tranquilidad.

— No digas eso Sakura. Aquí no es cosa de merecer algo o no. Es simplemente…

Sakura alzó la vista y sus ojos verdes se quedaron clavados en los ojos azabaches de Sasuke, pidiéndole que continúe.

— Es simplemente cuánto nos queremos, tontita.

Ella hizo un puchero, para luego sonreír y abrazarlo. Luego, lo empujó a su cama y acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de él. Poco a poco se fue relajando, mientras él le acariciaba su cabello con una mano. Se acurrucó más a Sasuke y pudo oír los latidos del corazón de él. Lentos. Pausados. Calmados. Sintió ese sonido como la mejor canción de cuna para ella y se fue quedando dormida mientras pasaban los minutos.

—

Sakura despertó al día siguiente mucho mejor que antes. Se acurrucó a un lado, esperando encontrar a Sasuke, pero lo único que encontró fue su otra almohada. Se había ido. Suspiró. Tomó sus muñequeras que estaban al lado de su cama y se las puso.

Caminó hacia su cocina y se sirvió cereal en un tazón. Ni siquiera se sentó para comerlo, simplemente se recostó en la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a comer. Luego, lavó el tazón y se puso a mirar por la ventana de la sala.

Era un hecho. Necesitaba de él. Esa noche quería pasarla con Sasuke.

Tomó su celular y marcó tan sólo un número. Discado rápido. Era una costumbre. Timbró tan sólo dos veces y Sasuke contestó.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

— Mmm… no por nada, pensé que me llamabas por algo importante, que te había sucedido algo, qué sé yo.

— Paranoico. – lo calificó Sakura.

— Preocupado. – le corrigió él.

— En fin, ¿tienes algo que hacer en la noche?

— Que yo recuerde no.

— ¿Puedo pasar la noche en tu casa?

Hubo un largo silencio. Para ser sinceros, la respuesta a eso era un rotundo NO. Él no quería que ella pasara la noche en su casa. Si bien ahora estaban juntos, eso no quitaba toda la preocupación que él tenía de imaginarse a Itachi y a Sakura juntos. Pero no podía decirle eso a ella. Excusas, excusas, en ese momento no se le ocurría ninguna. ¿Que recordó que iba a salir? ¿Que iba a ir a la casa de Naruto a dormir? ¿Que estaban fumigando su casa? ¿Que tiraron una bomba y se destruyó todo? ¿Que...?

— Gracias, Tenshi-kun, nos vemos a eso de las siete de la noche. Cuídate, te quiero. – y diciendo esto colgó. Ella había interpretado mal su silencio. Ya todo estaba dicho.

"Mátenme" fue lo último que pensó Sasuke antes de meterse a dar una ducha.

—

— En quince minutos llega la pizza, y si se demoran más es gratis, Tenshi-kun. – dijo Sakura, entrando a la casa de Sasuke.

— ¿Ya ordenaste?

— Sí. Pero tú pagarás la mitad.

— Está bien. Subamos. – le dijo Sasuke subiendo las esclareas hacia su cuarto, al final del pasillo. Entraron a su cuarto y Sakura se echó en la cama de Sasuke. Él se sentó en una silla cercana.

— ¿Tienes una nueva película, cierto?

— No, que va. – le dijo, sarcásticamente. – Buscó entre discos y sacó un DVD. – Me la recomendaron en la tienda, sólo me fije en dos cosas: Era de terror y de vampiros.

— Sí, y como yo amo las de terror. – se quejó Sakura con ironía, cogiendo la cajita del DVD y leyendo el resumen. Todo estaba tranquilo, pero luego, sorpresivamente Sakura gritó con alegría y comenzó a mover los brazos.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Casi me dejas sordo! – aulló Sasuke.

— ¡Robert Pattinson actúa en esta película! ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Es el actor más guapo que he visto en mi vida! ¡Adoro todas las películas en las que actuó! ¡Es un bombón! – siguió gritando Sakura ante la mirada de un escéptico Sasuke.

— Si sigues alabando a ese actor, cambio la película. – amenazó Sasuke y eso hizo que de golpe se calmara. Ella puso almohadas detrás de su cabeza y se acomodó para ver la película, sin embargo Sasuke no prendió el televisor. — ¿No íbamos a ver la película?

— Sí, pero prefiero esperar hasta que llegue la pizza. – respondió y Sakura se volvió a sentar en la cama.

— Y mientras llegue, ¿Qué…?

Su respuesta fue cortada por un beso del Uchiha, recostándola otra vez contra la cama. Puso sus brazos para atenuar el peso y no aplastarla, pero ella lo abrazó fuertemente, apegándolo más a ella. Sakura pasó sus manos por el cabello azabache de Sasuke y comenzó a alborotarlo. Él, por su parte tenía una mano en la cintura de ella y la otra en su cuello. Tenían que disfrutar ese pequeño momento de pasión que no habían compartido en mucho tiempo. Sakura suspiró en medio del beso y eso le dio pie a Sasuke para que siguiera. La siguió besando con amor, dulzura, pasión ¿Y por qué no? Lujuria.

Luego de un par de segundos sintió como suavemente la mano de Sakura se metía dentro de su camiseta. Si ella seguía así un poco más, sabía que ya no podría controlarse tanto. Justo cuando la mano de Sakura comenzaba a acariciar su espalda, haciéndolo temblar un poco... Sonó el timbre.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Si no el es imbécil de Naruto es la maldita pizza! – rugió Sasuke, levantándose de la cama y buscando el dinero. Estaba enfadado, y en eso oyó una risa proveniente atrás. Sakura se estaba partiendo de la risa en su cama. Y fue ahí donde Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y enrojeció hasta las orejas. Era verdad lo que había dicho, no se retractaba, pero ¿Por qué lo había dicho frente a ella? Había quedado en ridículo. Sakura calló su risa un poco y se acercó a Sasuke abrazándolo por detrás.

— ¿Cómo haces para ser tan tierno y a la vez tan sexy? – le susurró al oído, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. – Anda a pagar. – le dijo, dándole su mitad del dinero para la pizza. Sasuke salió y ella se volvió a recostar en la cama.

Un par de minutos después, Sasuke subió con la pizza, un litro de helado en una mano y una gaseosa grande en la otra. Dejó todo en la cama, y descubrió que Sakura ya tenía puesto su pijama. Un polo sin manga blanco un filos rosas y un pantalón rosa también. Sasuke fue al baño y también se puso su pijama. Era una camisa negra manga corta con un pantalón negro. Apagó las luces y prendió la película. Se llamaba Crepúsculo. Comenzaron a comer la pizza, echados en la cama. Terminaron la pizza y cada uno cogió una cucharita y comenzaron a comer el helado. Era de vainilla con trocitos de chocolate.

— Mmm… adoro este helado, es mi favorito. – susurró Sakura, saboreando su helado.

— ¿En serio? – preguntó Sasuke, bañando sus labios con el helado a propósito. Sakura no resistió mucho a la tentación y se acercó y besó los labios de Sasuke, quitándole todo el helado. Él le respondió el beso y así estuvieron un rato, haciendo caso omiso a la película. Se separaron, a causa de la falta de oxígeno, sin embargo, se quedaron mirándose con esas miradas de bobos enamorados, Sasuke la abrazó y siguieron viendo la película.

Pasó aproximadamente media hora y nadie había gritado por la dizque película de terror. Sólo había un vampiro y una chica enamorada besándose y jurándose amor eterno.

— No es justo, me dijeron que era de terror. – se quejó Sasuke.

— No hables, que la película está hermosa. Es tan romántica… – suspiró Sakura.

— Por eso mismo me quejo. – Sakura lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro.

Al fin llegó la escena que Sasuke esperaba. Los vampiros luchaban, sangraban y se tiraban contra los espejos. En cada golpe, Sakura apretaba más el brazo se Sasuke, hasta que él creyó que en unos golpes más ella le rompería el brazo, sin embargo, la pelea terminó y el tal Edward Cullen miraba a su novia humana casi muerta, intentando salvarla. El vampiro malo de la historia la había mordido en la muñeca y esta sangraba abundantemente. Sakura comenzó a lagrimear con esa escena y abrazó a Sasuke.

Aunque cualquier persona podía pensar que ella lloraba por la escena de la película, ellos dos sabían que le motivo del llanto era cuánto se parecía con la realidad que ellos habían vivido. Él, intentando que ella vaya al hospital, y ella, llorando por lo que se había cortado. Sasuke también comparó esa escena y la estrechó fuertemente a su pecho, calmándola, dándole su afecto. Quería decirle sin palabras: "Estoy contigo. Tranquila" La película se acabó y él apagó el televisor. Luego de unos minutos, se dio cuenta que ella se había quedado dormida. Suavemente la tapó con una sábana y se recostó junto a ella y también cerró los ojos.

—

 _Sakura se levantó de la cama cuidadosamente para que Sasuke no despertara. Ya no podía aguantarlo. Tenía que verlo. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente. Caminó por el pasillo oscuro y entró a una habitación. Ahí esta Itachi sentado en su cama, recostado en la pared._

— _Ya tardabas. – le susurró seductoramente él._

— _Lo siento. Tu hermano se demora mucho para dormirse. No es mi culpa. Así que…nos volvemos a ver Itachi. – susurró Sakura._

— _Cierto, Sakura. Y bien, ¿Mi hermano se creyó tu estúpida historia de que aún lo querías? – preguntó, divertido._

— _Se la creyó completito, mi amor. Sólo le dije que "aún lo amaba" y que me perdonase. No sé como se pudo creer toda esa estupidez._

— _Ja, ja, ja, ja. – Itachi rió maquiavélicamente, acompañado de Sakura._

— _Ahora que ya se durmió… tenemos tiempo para nosotros dos. – dijo Sakura, poniéndose en una pose insinuadora._

— _Qué estúpido puede llegar a ser Sasuke. – dijo Itachi antes de coger a Sakura por la cintura y echarla a su cama, donde comenzó a besarla por doquier._

—

Sasuke despertó de golpe y vio su cuarto oscuro. Había sido una pesadilla. Que susto. Por Dios, por un momento creyó que era real. No, no podía ser real. No podía, porque Sakura estaba… La buscó junto a él…y no encontró nada. Se aterró… entonces… ¿No fue un sueño? ¡¿Dónde estaba Sakura?!

Estaba nadando en desesperación, cuando Sakura entró a su habitación. Él la miró con una mirada fulminante y ella se limitó a poner una mueca confusa.

— ¿Dónde rayos estabas? – le espetó Sasuke.

— En el baño, Sasuke-kun, ¿dónde más? – respondió ella tranquilamente, cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Dónde más crees, Sakura? – Oh Dios. Esto iba en serio. La había llamado por su nombre. Sasuke estaba enfadado. ¿A qué se refería Sasuke? Acaso…no… era imposible que se refiriera a…

— ¿Dónde estás insinuando que estaba Sasuke? – preguntó Sakura molesta también.

— No sé, ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?

— ¡Habla claro de una vez! – dijo Sakura alzando la voz.

— ¡A mí no me alzas la voz! – dijo Sasuke, parándose de la cama y avanzando hacia Sakura.

— ¡Entonces responde y deja de insinuar cosas!

— ¡Estabas con Itachi ¿Sí o no?! – Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta. Sus sospechas se habían hecho ciertas. Sasuke pensaba que ella había estado con Itachi.

— ¡No estaba con Itachi! – le gritó Sakura, ofendida y colérica.

— ¡No mientas Sakura!

— ¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Deberías dejar tu desconfianza y creerme!

— ¡Tú también estarías cómo yo si estuvieras en mi situación! ¡A ti no te engañaron y menos con tu familia!

— ¡Porque yo no tengo familia, imbécil! – le recordó Sakura, sus ojos amenazaban con llorar. Eso había sido un golpe bajo. – ¡Si vas a estar creyendo que cada vez que no me vez estoy con tu hermano, me voy! – dijo Sakura, cogiendo su mochila que estaba en la habitación de Sasuke. A un lado estaba su chaqueta y se la puso encima.

— ¡Estás en pijama, si no lo recuerdas!

— ¡Me importa una mierda el pijama! ¡Adiós! – dijo abriendo la puerta. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Itachi, que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta.

— Vine a preguntar el porque del ruido y escuché… – comenzó Itachi, sin embargo, Sakura lo empujó a un lado y bajó las escaleras. – Eres un imbécil. – le susurró a Sasuke antes de ir a por Sakura. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, intentando alcanzar a Sakura. Antes de que ella llegara a abrir la puerta, él la detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Ella desvió su mano de un golpe.

— Sakura… – comenzó Itachi.

— ¡Cállate! – Le gritó Sakura volteando y poniéndose frente a él — ¡No te atrevas a hablarme! ¡Sabes que la mitad de lo malo que me está pasando es por tu maldita culpa! – le gritó. Itachi se la quedó mirando. Las lágrimas ya habían caído por todo el rostro de Sakura. Ella sólo se volteó, abrió la puerta y salió a la calle.

— ¿Quién habla de ser imbécil? – le dijo Sasuke desde lo alto de la escaleras, antes de meterse en su habitación. Itachi suspiró. Esta vez, los dos habían sido culpables.

—

Sakura se internó en la oscuridad de la noche. Su casa quedaba algo lejos, no mucho, pero no quería caminar hasta allá. Decidió ir a la casa de Hinata. Caminó un par de cuadras y se detuvo en una casa algo lujosa del vecindario. Tocó el timbre y esperó a que se prendiera la luz del cuarto de Hinata. Ella se asomó por su ventana, con una cara de cansancio increíble, sin embargo, cuando vio a Sakura le sonrió algo curiosa y bajó rápidamente para abrirle la puerta.

— Hola Sakura. – dijo Hinata, haciéndola pasar.

— Hola Hinata. ¿Y tus padres?

— Salieron todo le fin de semana. Tengo la casa para mí sola. – sonrió Hinata. – ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

— Estaba en la casa de Sasuke y… nos peleamos horrible. – susurró Sakura, para después comenzar a llorar.

— Vamos, no puede ser tan grave. Tranquila Sakura. ¿Por qué pelearon?

— En la noche fui a baño mientras él estaba dormido. Cuando regresé, me preguntó muy molesto dónde había estado. Le dije que en el baño y no me creía. Creía que había estado con Itachi. – bajó la cabeza. – Me amargué con él y me fui… Itachi intento detenerme y yo le dije que la mitad de cosas malas que me pasaban eran por su culpa. ¡No debí decirle eso! – lloró para sentarse en el sofá.

— Tranquila, Sakura. Te aseguro que Itachi no ha tomado tan en serio lo que le has dicho…

— Eso no es lo que más me importa ahora. ¿Cómo Sasuke puede estar tan paranoico? ¿No entendió que ya no lo volveré a hacer? Odio cuando se pone tan desconfiado.

— Sakura, no te lo tomes a mal, pero ¿No crees que Sasuke tiene… algo de razón en ponerse tan desconfiado?

— ¿Qué?

— Míralo de esta manera. Si Sasuke te hubiera sido infiel con Ino, sin embargo luego de un tiempo cortara con ella, te pidiera perdón y volvieran a estar juntos… ¿Cómo te sentirías cada vez que los vez juntos, o están en un lugar donde están ustedes tres solos y no sabes dónde está él, y hay un sesenta por ciento de probabilidades de que ellos estén juntos?

— Yo creería en él. – dijo Sakura, cruzando los brazos.

— Te conozco. Piensa en verdad que harías o cómo estarías. – ella pensó un momento para luego suspirar resignadamente. Hinata tenía razón. Ella hubiera reaccionado igual o peor que Sasuke. Bajó la cabeza. Sencillamente tenía que llegar a comprenderlo, porque la razón de que él estuviera así, era ella. La pelinegra comprendió su silencio y la llevó a su habitación, donde Sakura ase quedó rápidamente dormida.

—Un pelinegro estaba echado en su cama, mirando la infinita blancura del techo de su habitación. Tenía que haberla seguido, tenía que haberla detenido. Ella había salido a la calle, y encima a medianoche… había una gran probabilidad de que le hubiera pasado algo. Pero no pudo ir tras ella. Si iba a buscarla, a su hermano le vendría otro ataque de paranoia, pensando que ellos dos podrían estar haciendo algo a solas. Y en este caso, su hermano era lo primordial, aunque en tiempos pasados no lo fue.

Itachi suspiró. Sólo le quedaba desear que no le hubiera sucedido nada malo.

—

Sasuke se miró al espejo por enésima vez. Las mismas ojeras, la misma expresión de cansado, y sin lugar a dudas, la misma tristeza se veían reflejados en su rostro. Si todo iba bien… ¿Por qué se tuvo que malograr todo?

Los recuerdos de su sueño anterior le inundaron la mente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula. Odiaba ese sueño, odiaba que aún lo recordaba y más que todo se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder comprender que eso había sido un sueño y no era realidad. Pero… por un lado entendía que aún le costara entenderlo. Ya había pasado una vez, tal vez no con los mismos diálogos, pero sí con los mismos actos. Recordó toda esa época de dolor que vivió y sacudió la cabeza en un vago intento por olvidarlo todo.

No quería seguir así… ¿Realmente ella merecía la pena? Recordó todos los buenos momentos con ella.

Tal vez valía la pena intentarlo

—

Sakura despertó la mañana siguiente muy cansada. Le dolía todo, y realmente sentía que necesitaba unas pastillas para el dolor. Ahora no era por olvidar, ahora de verdad le dolía la cabeza, así que Hinata aceptó darle una pastilla a regañadientes.

Hacia el mediodía el dolor ya se estaba desvaneciendo y Sakura abandonó la casa de su amiga. Ella le había prestado un polo y un jean para volver a su casa.

Tenía dos opciones. La primera era volver a su casa y esperar que Sasuke la llamara o la buscara. La otra opción era ir a la casa de Sasuke, esperar un milagro y que se arreglara todo.

¿Seguridad o milagro? – pensó escépticamente. Siguió caminando mientras pensaba que decisión tomar mientras inconscientemente se dirigía a una casa específica. Cuando regresó de su estado autista, miró al frente y se encontró al frente de la casa de Sasuke. Sí, tal vez sería mejor hablar con él. Se acercó lentamente y tocó tan sólo una vez el timbre. Pasaron varios segundos y nadie respondía. Levantó su mirada hacia las ventanas del piso superior y justo en ese instante, Sasuke se asomó, para ver quién era. Al verla, puso una mirada indescriptible y se alejó de la ventana. Sakura suspiró. Sintió unos pasos bajar lentamente por las escaleras y en cuestión de un par de segundos la puerta se abrió.

— Vine para decirte que lamento mucho haberte gritado anoche y que tienes razón en no confiar en mi totalmente aún, espero me perdones y algún día vuelvas a confiar plenamente en mí. – dijo Sakura de un tirón. Sasori seguía con su mano en la puerta y la observaba tranquilamente. No podía vivir con tantas peleas, en serio esto iba a matarlo.

— ¿Ya desayunaste?

— ¿Ah? – preguntó confundida Sakura.

— Al parecer no, pasa, hay jugo de naranja. – Ella sonrió. Eso, en lenguaje Sasuke, era "Ok, te perdono, ahora estaremos bien, no te preocupes". Pasó a la cocina detrás de Sasuke sonriendo. Mientras él sacaba el jugo de la refrigeradora, Sakura notó como una leve sonrisa se curvaba en sus labios. Era un hecho: la había perdonado.

—

Sonrisa.

¿Sigo de felicidad? ¿Emoción? ¿Entusiasmo?

Para algunos, tal vez. Para mí lo fue algún día pero hoy no. Menos ahora. ¿Entonces por qué sonreí? Por burla. Me burlo de mí mismo y de mi estúpida vida patética. ¿Que por qué es patética? ¿Qué les parece estar saliendo con alguien a quién no le tiene ni pizca de confianza ya que en el pasado esa persona los engañó con su hermano? ¿No es suficientemente patético?

¿Y por qué no termino con ella? Esa es la pregunta del millón de dólares. La amo. Tan simple como eso y al parecer no es un problema, pero si tomas en cuenta que la amo más que a mí mismo, ya es un problema.

Encima de todos estos problemas con mi novia, mi relación con mi hermano está en crisis. Nunca nos hemos llevado del todo bien, pero ahora estamos peor que nunca. Aunque ya nos hablamos un poco al menos como personas civilizadas, sabemos que aún yo le tengo un inmenso rencor por lo que hizo con respecto a Sakura. No, no lo odio… bueno en realidad no me he puesto a pensar en eso, tal vez sea verdad que lo odio. Ya ni siquiera sé lo que siento, un punto más para mi vida patética.

¿Creyeron que se acababan los problemas con Sakura? No, lo lamento, mi triste historia sigue y se pone peor cada vez que la siguiente pregunta viene a mi cabeza: ¿Ella me quiere? Antes respondía sin pensarlo dos veces "sí". Sin embargo ahora no estoy seguro ¿Quererme significa engañarme? ¿Quererme significa salir con mi hermano? ¿Quererme significa venir a dormir a mi casa sabiendo que mi hermano iba a estar acá? Si esa es su forma de querer no creo que estemos de acuerdo en varias cosas. A veces me pongo a pensar sus sentimientos por mí ¿Culpa? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Lástima? ¿Culpa porque sabe que nos separamos por ella? ¿Remordimiento porque la razón fue una traición con mi hermano? ¿Lástima ya que yo vendría a ser el novio carnudo necesitado de compañía? No, ella no puede pensar así. Me debe de querer… a su manera, supongo.

Otra pregunta que también ronda por mi mente: ¿Yo la quiero? Creo que ya dije que la amo, sin embargo, vuelvo con mis dudas. ¿Cómo una persona puede querer a alguien que la engañó, la traicionó y la hizo sufrir? Eso en enfermizo. Tal vez yo sea un enfermo, no lo sé, pero si es cierto, tendría sentido. Mi amor es un amor enfermizo. No suena tan irreal. Ella es como la luz que ilumina mis días, pero a la vez es la que desaparece la luz y me interna en su oscuridad. Ella es la que me hace amar y la que me hace sufrir. ¿La quiero suficientemente como para aguantar estas dudas que me atormentan? No sé.

¿Vale la pena seguir con todo este sufrimiento de dudas e inseguridades? ¿Ella vale la pena todo lo que estoy pasando ahora? Creo que sí, si no ya habría terminado con ella hace rato. ¿O será que no lo he hecho porque no puedo? ¿Sus besos, sus caricias, sus gritos, sus lágrimas valen la pena por todo lo que paso? ¿Esas peleas siempre tendrán un final feliz? O será… que algún día, en alguna pelea, sea el fin definitivo. Eso pensé cuando descubrí lo de ella e Itachi. Ese era el último adiós y jamás la volvería a amar. Me equivoqué, como se habrán dado cuenta. ¿Y si esta vez también me estoy equivocando? ¿Si rompemos y algún día volvemos de nuevo y esta relación se vuelve un enfermizo círculo vicioso?

¿Relación? ¿Realmente se le puede llamar así? ¿Es amor, obsesión… o necesidad? Amor… siempre pensé que era eso. Obsesión… no, realmente no creo que sea eso. Necesidad… tal vez. Necesito verla día y noche, necesito verla sonreír cada momento, necesito sentirla cerca de mí… simplemente la necesito… ¿y la amo? Dios, no sé, esto es demasiado confuso para mí.

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debo seguir así y acostumbrarme? ¿Debo cambiar las cosas? ¿Debo terminar con ella? ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!

No sé.

No sé.

—-

Perdón.

Siempre creí que era el resultado de la compasión y la compresión de la persona a la que uno le ha hecho daño. ¿Y si le has hecho demasiado daño? ¿Hay alguna clase de perdón para eso? ¿O ese daño sólo lo hace la escoria que todos evitan?

Tal vez.

En ese caso yo sería la escoria que todos evitan. Soy la peor persona que pudo haber pisado la tierra. Me siento devastada. Destruida. Decaída. Me siento muerta.

Hice mal, lo admito, y me arrepentiré de por vida por el error que cometí… no pido un perdón para eso. Al menos, no ahora, aunque antes si busqué ese perdón, pero ahora me di cuenta que no me lo merezco. Lo que hice no merece perdón menos olvido, pero agradezco que él se haya tomado la molestia de aunque sea pretender que me perdonó.

¿Qué pasará si seguimos peleando como la otra noche? No puedo vivir con peleas todos lo días no puedo pasar llorando todas las noche. Quiero dejar de ser esa niña que lloraba por todo y era tan inmadura. Ahora pienso que fue una estupidez cuando intenté quitarme la vida ¿Acaso eso solucionaría algo? No. Fui una inmadura, lo admito y me siento terriblemente mal por ello. Quiero cambiar, sin embargo, parece que los recuerdos de mis errores pasados me persiguen.

¿Vale la pena seguir con esto? ¿Por ser su novia vale la pena pasar todo este sufrimiento? ¿Vale la pena aguantar todas estas peleas? Su imagen me viene a la cabeza y siento una enorme paz interior. Sus ojos azabaches, su cabello rebelde, su piel nívea, su ligera sonrisa… tan sólo él. Lo amo. Lo amo muchísimo, y esto es realmente extraño. Nunca, en toda mi vida (que no es muy larga) había sentido algo siquiera parecido a esto

¿Es amor? ¿Necesidad? ¿Obsesión? Amor, creo que sí… pero a veces pienso que podría ser algo más complejo que eso. Necesidad, obviamente, necesito de él para estar bien, aunque no lo vea, necesito saber que simplemente _esta ahí_. Obsesión, tal vez, de manera moderada, para mi son un delirio sus ojos, sus mejillas, su piel, su labios… Sí, soy una obsesionada de él.

A veces me pongo a pensar en cómo va la relación de Itachi y Sasuke. Ellos… si bien no eran los hermanos modelo, se llevaban más o menos bien. ¿Y quién vino a arruinar todo eso? Yo. Me siento fatal.

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Esperar que las cosas mejoren? ¿Terminar con esto para que no volvamos a sufrir?

No sé.

No sé.

—

¡Toc, toc!

— ¿Quién es? – preguntó Sasuke.

— Soy yo. – dijo Itachi, esperando que él le abriera. Su hermano dudó un poco, pero finalmente le abrió la puerta. — ¿Puedo pasar? – Sasuke se hizo a un lado de mala gana. El otro pasó y se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó el menor.

— Hablar.

— ¿De qué?

— Deja de hacer preguntas y tan sólo escúchame, ¿puedes? – preguntó algo molesto Itachi. Sasuke sólo calló. – Siento que… debo… pedirte perdón. Sé que todo este tiempo he actuado como sino me importaras, por eso ahora ego a pedirte que me perdones por todas las cosas malas que te he hecho, y… como tú dijiste, tú eres mi hermano, nunca me has hecho algún daño y yo no tenía el derecho de joderte la vida como te lo he hecho. – Itachi suspiró. – En fin, pensé que… simplemente sería lo correcto venir a decirte todo esto. – Volteó y miró a los ojos de Sasuke. – Perdóname.

Sasuke se lo quedó observando impasible, como si no hubiera escuchado todo lo que a su hermano mayor le había dicho. Esa disculpa había sonada convincente, incluso parecía que no había mentido, sin embargo, ¿Podría realmente perdonarlo alguna vez? ¿O sería ese perdón igual al que le dio a Sakura, desconfiando de ella cada vez más? Al ver que no recibía respuesta de su parte, Itachi se resignó y se puso de pie dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

— Te perdono, Itachi. – dijo la Sasuke, sorprendiéndolo justo en el umbral de su cuarto. Volteó para encontrarse a su hermano sonriendo de lado. – Todos cometemos errores, y… sé que no lo hiciste con la intención de herirme. Tampoco seremos los hermanos felices, pero… sería bueno que ignoremos que esto pasó.

— Gracias, Sasuke. – respondió Itachi con la típica sonrisa Uchiha, para luego caminar por el pasillo y entrar a su cuarto. Se echó en su cama. Sabía que ahora había hecho lo correcto al pedirle perdón a Sasuke. Todo lo que le dijo era cierto, le había hecho mucho daño. Aparte…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de su celular. Lo tomó y contestó de mala gana.

— ¿Hola?

— Hola Itachi, soy Sakura. – respondió.

— No creo que sea apropiado que luego de todo esto, me llames a mi celular.

— Tienes razón, pero lo que te tengo que decir es importante.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Quería… pedirte perdón por gritarte la última noche. No quise tratarte mal, en serio, tú sabes que yo te quiero mucho como un amigo, sólo que esa noche estaba muy alterada y no me controlé… lo siento.

— No hay problema, cuando uno está molesto dice cosas que uno no quiere.

— Antes de decirte una última cosa… Me han comentado que estás saliendo con alguien de tu universidad, ¿Es verdad?

— ¿Cómo sabes?

— Tú sabes, los chismes van y vienen, aparte el primo de Hinata estudia allí. – dijo Sakura y soltó una pequeña risa. – Entonces, ¿Es verdad?

— Sí, en realidad, sí. Se llama Izumi.

— ¿Y cómo es?

— Un poco loca… — Los dos rieron. – Es bastante divertida. Inteligente, también. No sé… tiene una mezcla de dulce y torpe que me gusta. La conocí en clases electivas de Filosofía. Yo estudio Derecho y ella Letras. Fue muy divertido la segunda vez que nos vimos, nos encontramos en una clase electiva de Electrónica. Nos preguntamos a la vez "¿Filosofía y electrónica?", y reímos.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?

— Dieciocho. Ella va en segundo año y yo en el último.

— Me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien que te guste en verdad, Itachi. En fin, lo que te iba a decir. Sé que somos amigos ahora, pero… creo que deberíamos distanciarnos. – Itachi quedó sorprendido. – Sé que Sasuke aún no confía en mí plenamente, y tiene razón en no hacerlo, pero… no le quiero dar más motivos. ¿Sin resentimientos?

— Está bien. Debo irme, tengo que…

— ¿Ir con tu novia? – rió Sakura.

— Sí a decir verdad, sí. – sonrió el. – Adiós.

— Adiós. – Itachi colgó el teléfono. Aún estaba muy impresionado ¿Sakura le había dicho que ya no sean amigos… por Sasuke? Parecía que esta vez, las cosas iban en serio entre ellos dos.

Tal vez esta vez, todo saldría bien.

—

Un nuevo día de clases. Ya se había corrido la voz: Sasuke, el popular y galán de la escuela y Sakura, la extraña pero divertida chica, habían vuelto. ¿Razones? Nadie sabía, tan sólo ellos. Sólo los habían visto entrar por la puerta principal, cogidos de la mano, para luego entrar a su respectiva aula.

Luego de las típicas clases, les dieron una hora libre, así que un grupo se reunió en un círculo a enterarse de los últimos chismes y cosas así, de adolescentes. Sasuke estaba sentado en una carpeta rodeando la cintura de Sakura con sus brazos, ya que ella estaba sentada sobre él.

— ¿Se entraron de que Takeshi y Natsumi terminaron? – comentó una chica.

— ¿De verdad? – preguntó sorprendida Sakura.

— Bueno, en realidad, ella terminó con él.

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sasuke.

— Al parecer Takeshi la engañó con Natsuko. – todo el grupo soltó un sonido de incredulidad. – Ella lo encontró besándola y terminó con él al instante.

— ¿Natsuko no es la prima de Natsumi? – preguntó Naruto, aún sin poder creerlo.

— Exactamente. – dijo la chica dándose aires misteriosos. — ¿Tú crees que hizo bien al terminar con él, Sakura?

— Bueno, tal vez, Takeshi no lo hizo a propósito, puede ser que haya sido un momento de debilidad. Natsumi debió preguntarle primero antes de terminar con él.

— Por Dios, Sakura, los encontró besándose, ¿qué más pruebas quieres?

— Puede ser que Takeshi haya estado confundido respecto a sus sentimientos cuando la besó. – dijo Sakura, en parte comprendiéndolo.

— ¿En serio creerías en esa historia tan estúpida? ¿Realmente crees que es posible que por una simple "confusión" haya engañado a la persona que "más quería"?

— Sasuke, la gente sí puede estar confundida… — _"Como yo…"_

— Entonces dices que hizo bien.

— En ningún momento yo he dicho eso, he dicho que pudo haber estado confundido, claro que está mal, pero no deberíamos ponerlo como el malo de la película.

— Yo no he dicho el malo, pero fue por él que terminaron la relación.

— También pudo ser por culpa de Natsumi…

— Que yo sepa su relación iba perfectamente bien hasta que ella lo descubrió. – _"Como con nosotros…"_

— Pero no es culpa de él, piensa también en Natsuko, Sasuke. Una infidelidad es de a dos, no sólo es culpa de parte, la responsabilidad también es un poco de ella.

— ¿Ahora le echas la culpa a Natsuko?

— ¡No le estoy echando la culpa a nadie! Sólo me parece que si hubiera respetado un poco más el amor que tenían su prima y él, lo hubiera detenido y nada de esto hubiera pasado.

— Pero Takeshi sabía que él tenía novia, ¿entonces quería a Natsuko sólo para besarla y ya?

— ¡Tal vez él pensó que de verdad la quería! ¡No todo el mundo es tan seguro como tú!

— ¡Querer es una cosa y amar es otra! ¡Se suponía que él amaba a Natsumi!

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio desde que ellos dos comenzaron su discusión. Tenían que parar en ese momento, si no… sería muy probable que se iniciara una gran pelea entre ellos dos.

— ¡Claro que él la amaba, pero tal vez confundía un amor con el deseo! – gritó ella, levantándose de encima de él.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que una persona pueda confundir el amor con el deseo?!

— ¡Claro que es posible, Sasuke! – Oh, oh. Lo había llamado Sasuke y todos ya habían notado la tensión.

— ¡El amor es sólo una cosa y el deseo es completamente distinto!

— ¡Si dices que son tan distintos, dime la diferencia!

— ¡En el amor no se incluyen necesariamente besos! ¡Es simplemente gustar de la compañía del otro! ¡En el deseo, sólo piensas en besos y abrazos y todo eso!

— ¡Pero si llegas a tener un momento en que no hayan besos con esa persona puedes comenzar a confundir! ¡Tal vez esa persona te hace un lindo regalo o algo así, y eso se puede interpretar por una muestra de cariño y ahí te pones a pensar que si esa persona te quiere, es posible que tú también! ¡O tal vez esa persona te comienza a confundir diciéndote que si amas a tu novio, por qué sigues viéndote con él!

 _Abrió suavemente la puerta y de repente, sintió una mano que la jaló adentro del dormitorio. Era Itachi. Él la comenzó a besar contra la pared. Ella, después de recobrarse del susto, le comenzó a corresponder el beso. Recordó la promesa que le hizo a Sasuke, y empujó a Itachi._

— _¿Qué pasa, Sakura?_

— _No…no puedo…Itachi…esto está mal…_

— _Pero no parece causarte problema esto._

— _Lo sé, pero estuve pensando y…_

— _¿Y qué?_

— _Yo amo a tu hermano, Itachi._

— _Si tanto lo amas, ¿por qué viniste?_

— _Yo…_

 _No pudo continuar, porque Itachi la siguió besando y ella no pudo decirle nada, pues el deseo que sentía por él, era más grande ahora._

— ¡Eso al menos tiene algo de sentido! – Sasuke calló luego de decir eso ya que se dio cuenta que estaban montando una escena frente a todos. Al parecer ella también se dio cuenta de eso ya que no le respondió. – Ven. – susurró él tomándola de la mano y llevándola a una esquina del salón. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

— ¿A mí?

— Claro, no paras de gritarme y defender una infidelidad.

— Y tú no paras de gritarme y defender acciones predeterminadas.

— Sakura… - inhaló aire. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. – Simplemente no discutamos más de esto. Es obvio que estás confundida y…

— No estoy confundida. – dijo ella, molesta.

— Escúchame porque será la última vez que lo repita. Una persona que engaña a otra aunque esté confundido o no razone o no sepa lo que siente es la peor escoria sobre este mundo. – Sakura bajó la cabeza, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

— ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí? – murmuró.

Y ahí todo cobró sentido.

No estaban defendiendo a Takeshi o a Natsumi.

Se estaban defendiendo a ellos mismos.

Por los errores cometidos

Y el pasado que tuvieron.

Viendo el asunto desde afuera.

Todo parecía más fácil.

Más sencillo.

Más lógico.

Pero ellos sabían que lo que habían pasado.

No era fácil.

Ni lógico.

Sasuke la tomó de las manos y la miró a sus ojos.

— No puedo seguir así. – susurró. – Te amo, no lo niego pero… no me puedo hacer esto a mí mismo. No puedo seguir con esto, Sakura. – ella lo miró, angustiada. – Nos estamos haciendo daño. Míranos. Esto no me está haciendo bien ni a mí. – hizo una pausa. – ni a ti. – Ella permanecía callada. – Debemos… terminar. – concluyó este, con dolor en sus propias palabras.

¿Y qué hizo ella?

Por primera vez, lo entendió.

Sabía que en el fondo tenía razón.

Le sonrió débilmente y asintió. Lo soltó suavemente de las manos y caminó hacia una parte alejada del aula, junto a la ventana, donde se sentó.

Él tenía razón, ya no podían seguir así.

Al parecer, no lo habían superado como todos creían.

Como ellos también creían.

¿Y qué debía hace ahora?

¿Llorar?

¿Terminar con su vida?

¿Pedirle que vuelvan?

No.

Ya no.

Todo este drama le ayudó para darse cuenta de muchas cosas y una de ellas era que llorar, hacer teatritos o cosas así, no servían de nada. No se remediaban las cosas ni se cambiaba el pasado.

No cambiaba lo que hizo.

Como lo hizo sufrir.

Como lo hizo llorar.

Mientras él

Tan sólo la amó.

Alzó su mirada hacia el cielo azul de la mañana.

Suspiró.

Y al fin lo entendió.

Por un deseo que se pudo haber ido en días, perdió un amor, que pudo ser el amor de su vida.

* * *

Fanfiction es el sitio donde nací como escritora y jamás olvidaré las amistads que conseguí aquí y cómo sus comentarios hicieron que siguiera practicando mi escritura todos estos años.

Besos, los quiero~


End file.
